Why is it always me?
by esiwyks
Summary: Harry has recently came upon his magical inheritance, a year early. But not only is he a Gryffindor descendent, but also he is Salazaar's. Slash eventually for mature audience later.
1. Inheritance

The usually words apply I don't own Harry potter even if i wished i did ;) but I don't and i dont own any of the characters either except the ones i make up. LOL well read on

* * *

Chapter 1

Inheritance

Harry Potter had sold himself short, tired, no longer having the will to fight, seeing flashes of Sirius' and Cedric's deaths flashing constantly through his mind, he new it was his fault, nothing he could do could change that. He felt so alone, no one had written him yet and his birthday was just barely an hour away.

No one should have to go through what Harry did, but somehow Harry had managed to smile whenever he was with his friends. However, being away for over a month without any sign of anything, it was maddening. He didn't even get the daily prophet anymore, due to the fact Dudley had practically tried to eat the last owl that had delivered it to him and they refused to send anymore.

Harry stood at the window in his room looking up to the stars with a saddened expression no child should ever bear. He could still remember leaving the train station and all the order members threatening to do massive harm to the Dursleys if the even thought about harming Harry. But not even a half hour later on the long car ride home, Vernon had pulled over and dragged Harry out the car grabbed his wrist and snapped it, giving Harry a look of venom and then grabbing Harry's wand "useless without this, aren't ya boy." Spit Vernon every word cutting deep into Harry. He then threw Harry back into the car; Harry cradling his wrist to his chest, Vernon got back into the car and continued ranting at Harry the whole ride home.

They had taken all of Harry's possessions and locked them up in the guest room closet, knowing that they wouldn't invite over any guests with Harry around. Luckily though, Hedwig had taken a message for him so she was free, but when she returned Harry ordered her to stay with Hermione and only to come back if she was in any danger.

Harry also knew he needed to go to sleep the Dursley's would unlock his door at six to give him an hour to do his chores and if he didn't finish all of them, he wouldn't eat that day and seeing as he hadn't eaten in three days he figured that the best thing to do would be to get some sleep.

Reluctantly, Harry made way to his bed and tossed his clothes to the side deciding to sleep in his boxers tonight. He slid onto his bed and rested on his stomach for a while still thinking about Sirius. He knew it was his fault, if he had only listened to Dumbledore or even Snape, Sirius would still be here, but that wasn't Harry, he ran into everything head on.

But not this year Harry had decided that he would study very hard and make up for the stupid mistakes he had made, no longer needing people to get him in or out. He would continue training those he had before in the DA and prepare them for the war. No more waiting and watching, if he was to try and win he needed to mature to a level he himself didn't even comprehend and he knew that that was the only way he would ever defeat Voldemort.

Harry rolled over in his bed, eyes closed, stretching. When he finally opened his eyes he felt his breath catch as he saw a creature that looked like a house elf, but with darker skin and glowing red eyes. Harry jumped from his bed and looked at the elf like creature he could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he worked up the courage to talk to it. "Who are you?"

The elf just slowly glided from the ceiling to the floor without ever making a sound "forgo the formalities Mr. Potter, I am here to be your new Guardian, as it has come to my attention that you are an heir of both Salazaar and Gryffindor." The elf just seemed to be sizing up Harry looking at him like he wasn't even worth his time.

Harry heard what the elf had said, however wasn't sure how to digest the information, "did you say new guardian?" Harry wasn't sure if this favored him at all.

The elf looked into Harry's eyes and seemed to calm down a bit "Yes as it is most young wizards come into their magical inheritance at seventeen, but not many of them will be getting theirs from two of the four most powerful wizards of all time."

Harry wasn't sure if he really believed the elf yet so building up all his courage, hell if he can face the most powerful dark wizard of all time, than staring down an elf should be easy, "why should I believe you?" Harry didn't want to push his luck, but he had to make sure what he was hearing to be true.

"Because if you don't believe me you may end up leveling this place." Harry pondered what the elf had said. Leveling the Dursley's house meant he never had to come back how could that bad in any way.

"No I think I will stay leveling my uncle's house won't be so bad."

"What I meant was you may end up leveling the entire city, do I make myself clearer, so please hurry and collect your things as it is only twenty minutes until you turn."

Harry was in awe struck of the creature before him at what he was trying to get him to believe, how could he, just a plain Wizard, level a city? "Ok one, I can't level a city and two, I don't even know what or who you are?"

"I am a Dark house elf." Replied the elf as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world, "and my name cannot be revealed until after you have turned."

"Wait you said turned that's twice now. What do you mean turned?"

"You will know soon enough. Now if you don't mind lets go!" the elf replied looking as if he finally had lost all of his patience.

"I can't go, all my stuff is locked up in another room, I can't get to it even if I wanted to and secondly I'm still not sure I believe you." The elf made a wicked smile and snapped all of Harry's possessions landed right in front of him.

Harry instinctively grabbed his wand from the rubble and went to put it into his pocket making him realize he was practically naked. Harry blushed while quickly getting dressed and putting his wand in his secret pocket up the sleeve of his robes. Having his wand made him feel whole again. "Say I do go with you, what then? Where will we go?"

I will take you to a place where you can do no harm to anyone while your heir inheritance takes effect, and then take you to your new home to help you handle your new powers." They way the elf worded everything scared him.

"What will my powers consist of?" asked Harry, finally starting to believe that the elf was telling the truth. Harry was always too trusting and gave almost everyone the benefit of the doubt.

"You will gain a lot of their power, plus you will pretty much know every spell they knew and etcetra, but you are the first we will have let go through with this so I still don't know the full details, but they will" With those words Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"What do you mean I am the first you have let go through with it, and who will know?" asked Harry very nervously.

"You are protected by blood magic, and everyone of our kind knows that you can only die at the hand of Voldemort, so we knew we had to do something, or you would end up destroying everything you hold dear and wouldn't even realize it." The elf for the first time seemed sad that such a burden was to be put on anyone, nevertheless he quickly got out of his stupor and continued, "we have less than fives minutes are you ready?" Harry just nodded and within a few minutes the elf had apparated them.

Harry now stood freezing knee deep in snow, there for as far as the eye could see was snow. Harry looked around for the elf but he was no where to be seen. Harry suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach he had been tricked. He looked down at his watch; it was 30 seconds until he turned sixteen. At least he would have at least one more birthday even if he died right at midnight.

Harry started walking trying to hopefully find his way back, but back where. He had barely taken five steps when his body started to glow, the coldness seemed to dissipate, air around him seemed to tense and he felt his body lifting off the ground. His eyes were glowing from black to white and back again, his hair had grown almost a foot and was blowing like a storm was hitting it, lightening was hitting the ground everywhere, his shirt ripped off revealing thousands of scars given to him by many different people his aunt and uncle, death eaters, and Voldemort. But the scars were healing almost as if they never were, his body looked as if it had never seen so much as a balloon pop next it.

Magic could be seen for miles, the ground was cracked as far as the eyesight could allow and the very earth beneath him seemed to be moving. After roughly twenty minutes Harry slowly landed on the ground, his head ached trying to process all the knowledge. He apparated a life size mirror in front of him with a wave of his hand, not exactly sure how he did it, but he knew.

Harry admired the new look appraisingly. But still not quite sure what to think he waved his hand again putting up a glamour and he looked as he had before and just looking at his old self, it felt wrong somehow. He knew he needed to look normal to throw off the people who would berate him with questions.

But within minutes, officers and aurors from all over the world had made their way here to find the source of magic that had their scales going haywire. Harry made his magic stay to him hoping no one would know it was him. Then watched almost two to three thousands wizards appeared to see what had had happened and when the aurors found Harry they were worried he had no shirt on and was in the middle of the artic and from what they could see the entire place had just had a massive earthquake.

The aurors took Harry to the ministry via portkey afraid to try and travel so far and worried about Harry. Harry also noticed an auror notifying Dumbledore of what they had just witnessed. Harry took a look around before the portkey had taken them anywhere, he had created a crater almost a mile deep and several miles wide.

Harry sat waiting for Dumbledore, on a bench next to the fountain, when he heard a voice right next to him. "My name is Dökkálfar master Potter and I am your dark elf."

Harry looked at him not at all startled by him yet wandering why with his new found knowledge he still didn't know what that meant neither Salazaar nor Gryffindor had dark elves only normally house elves. "So tell me why is it I have no new knowledge of you or what you are?"

Yet before he got his answer Dumbledore had appeared and started "Harry are you ok? How do you get yourself in these situations?" Dumbledore just smiled and looked jovial even though he hadn't written Harry all summer.

"I'm fine thanks for taking time from your busy day to finally talk to me." Harry snapped not realizing how angry and sad the headmaster had made him.

"But Harry, I wrote you every other day. It was you who didn't write anyone." Harry went to retort when the elf pulled all the letters out of his shirt and handed them to Harry.

This made Harry instantly mad why had the elf taken it upon himself to keep Harry shutout, however before he could retort Dumbledore gave a surprised look and cut him off "Harry how did you do that? You shouldn't be able to apparate anything into the ministry, yet alone apparate anything yet."

Harry looked puzzled, "the elf just handed them to me." After making the statement he realized Dumbledore couldn't see the elf.

"What elf, Harry?" Dumbledore looked very worried.

"The Da..." before Harry could finish his explanation the elf jumped up and whispered into Harry's ear.

"He cannot see me unless you will it master and it is that way with all humans." Harry got a look of understanding, while Dumbledore seemed to be thinking things over.

"Dumbledore, I would like you to meet my new elf," and as out of no where the elf seemed to have just appeared in front of Dumbledore.

"A dark house elf it all pieces together now." Not seeming the least bit phased by the fact a dark creature had just appeared out of no where. "I seem to recall the only reason you were ever considered dark was because only your master could see you unless he willed it, and because you would kill for your master as well."

"A dark magic that binds me to do anything asked of me" smirked the elf. Before disappearing from both of them.

Dumbledore began to ask Harry a question before gave him a weird look and raised his hand putting a shield around both of them as about thirty death eaters shot spells at them simultaneously. Dumbledore Looked around and drew his wand, he started firing off spells, Harry did the same but before anyone knew what was going on it seemed Harry had downed about twenty of them and Dumbledore five and the rest went running.

"Harry, how did you do that?" Dumbledore asked in concern. But before Harry could answer he passed out.

* * *

Well that was my first attempt at hopefully putting a good story on the net lol hope you liked i plan on at least finishing this one even if i get hated lol. 


	2. Choices

same things apply none of this is mine but the characters i create my self. lol

* * *

Choices

Harry woke up drowsy, eyes blurry, but the smell alone told him where he was. He had managed to get himself into the hospital wing before school had even started, that had to be a new record for him. He slowly turned over so that he lay flat o his back, trying to get the tiredness out of his body and wake up.

To his left he could hear Madame Pomphrey muttering away. "How he gets himself in these situations is beyond me, but if you ask me. What that boy needs is some stability in his life." She started walking away and Harry heard her close her office door.

He took this as his chance for escape; he quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and headed for the door. However, before he could even get the door to budge Pomphrey was tapping her foot right behind him. "And where, might I ask, are you going?"

Harry knew he was caught and somehow said the first thing that came to mind. "I was just going to get a glass of water." Harry smirked at having come up with something so fast.

"Well, I will just have them bring you something up." Harry sighed and started on his way back to his new bed when Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Harry so good to see you awake. Poppy tells me you passed out due to the fact you had not eaten in a couple of days." Dumbledore held a smile on his face the entire time, seeming as if he had known all along what had been Harry's malady. "Would you mind filling me in?"

Harry knew he was talking in riddles again. What he wanted from him was how he had managed wandless magic of that multitude and he knew it. "I just forgot to eat that's all." Harry hoped it would be enough for the headmaster as it was Harry had this new knowledge and power, but really had no idea what that meant or what was to happen, so he really didn't feel like talking about it, just another thing to tack on his wall of stuff that only happens to him.

Dumbledore smiled and looked Harry in the eyes "we are having a meeting tonight in my office. Would you like to come?" Dumbledore looked like he was pleading somewhere for Harry to say no, but knew Harry all to well.

"Are you serious?" was all Harry could say as he felt extreme excitement. The entire room seemed to glow with Harry's excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes. The meeting starts at eight o'clock." Dumbledore still held his smile, if at most just to comfort Harry.

"I really don't think that such a great idea Albus." Interrupted Madame Pomphrey from just behind Harry.

And for the first time Harry began to wander what her role was in the war. He knew should would always side with Albus, but she had never openly spoke of the things Voldemort did. "I am going and that is final." Harry walked out of the hospital wing, while Pomphrey was yelling at him, but he didn't want to miss this chance to finally know more of what was going on.

At about fifteen to eight Harry found himself outside of Dumbledore's office staring at the gargoyle and not exactly sure what the password was. He had tried; lemon drop, bertie bott's beans, and every other candy he could remember.

"Ah, Harry I heard you might be here tonight." Harry turned around to see Remus standing right behind him. Harry quickly embraced him, but instantly felt something was different about him. "Harry you smell different, is something wrong?" It seemed Remus had the same thoughts about him as well.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you, minus the whole smell thing though?" Remus just laughed. And embraced Harry a little longer and then walked up to the statue.

"Didn't tell you the password huh?" Harry just nodded, smirking a little. "He finds amusement in the weirdest pf places," Harry laughed a little at this, "cotton candy." The gargoyle sprang to life and Harry and Remus both stepped on the stone steps lifting them up to the door.

"Remus, did you know mom's family very well?" hoping this might open up a whole new list of questions.

Remus just looked sad for a bit and looked a little perplexed. "Lily's parents loved her, but she didn't speak much about them they were glad she was a witch but scared of her as well. Fearing what they didn't understand." Remus tried to smile at Harry, but was lost in thought of people he cared about that had died. Harry realized that not only was Sirius his closest thing to a parent, he was the last best friend Remus had. Harry had been hurt by this war, but he had no real memories of his parents, save for the scream he heard when near dementors and having all those memories must have affected Remus, a lot.

They walked into the office and sat down. "Thank you, Remus." Was all Harry could seem to say. Harry sat thinking for only a few minutes wandering what it would have been like, when Molly walked into the room looking around as if searching for something lost. Upon spotting Harry she ran strait to him and picked him up in a huge hug. "Harry dear, I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried; with Ron writing you ever day and Hermione telling us she hadn't heard from you. I was starting to fear the worst."

Harry hugged her back, she was the only woman who had treated her like he was hers and was always trying to make sure that he had everything you could possibly need, all the way from underwear, to your toothbrush. "I'm ok I just wasn't receiving any of your letters, but I have them so don't worry I will write back." Harry smiled something he rarely did. Thanks to Molly though Harry sort of had an idea of what having a mother would have been like.

"No need for that dear. I am planning on taking you to the burrow when the meeting is over and just so you know I am formally protesting you being here. You aren't of age to be in these meetings." Had anyone else said this it would have upset Harry, but as it was Harry just smiled at her knowing she wanted him as far away from danger as possible.

By the time they had finished talking everyone had managed to make it in and sat down, except for two empty seats and Dumbledore who was walking in at that moment. Molly hurried over to him and started complaining instantly about Harry being there. "Molly, my dear that is something you will have to take up with Harry." Leaving it at that he went and sat down at the desk.

Dumbledore crossed his fingers and started strait into business. "Is there any new news anybody would like to bring forward?" Harry wasn't sure what was going to happen and kind of felt a little nervous.

Snape instantly walked forward "it seems that the Dark Lord has found something interesting, but won't let anyone near enough to find out what it is. However, it seems that he has put this above all other priorities including the death of Potter." This statement seemed to shock everyone including Albus.

"Snape, I need you to try and figure out what this is. And why it is so important." Snape just nodded his head and left them room. Arrogant little bastard was all Harry could think, how Snape believed what he had said was all that was needed at this meeting was beyond Harry,

"If anyone else can try and figure out what is going on. Do so." Albus said this in such authority that Harry, himself felt like going and finding out what he could. However, three Aurors stood and left leaving just Harry, Remus, and Molly. Harry suddenly realized that professor McGonagall hadn't shown up, nor Arthur.

"Dumbledore, I feel that Harry should stay with us for the rest of vacation." Molly had interrupted the silence. Harry was beginning to wander why he even wanted to come to this meeting it was over faster than it started.

"I think this a wonderful idea." Dumbledore replied quickly.

"I think he should stay with me." Harry and Dumbledor both turned their heads towards the elf that had appeared out of nowhere. He had changed though he now wore a blue shirt and black pants. It seemed that clothes meant little to him.

Dobby also appeared feeling the presence of the elf inside the castle. "You need to leave." Spat Dobby as if this creature beside him didn't even deserve the pillow case he had worn while serving the Malfoys.

"Dobby…" Was all Molly could say before Dumbledore raised his hand and silenced her.

"And why do you believe Harry should stay with you?" Molly looked very confused and went to answer but Dumbledor silenced her again.

"Because Master Potter needs to be at home." Dobby visibly paled at this comment, realizing that the dark elf had called him master. Dobby burst into tears, taking his pillow case clothes wiping his eyes.

"Harry sir, has got a new house elf." Was all dobby could say through tears and trying not to sob. And before anyone could answer Dobby vanished.

"Harry, what do you think should happen?" Dumbledore asked, still keeping Molly and Remus silent as they exchanged confused glances.

"Dökkálfar is my new house elf, dark or not, and I have yet to see this new place of mine." Replied Harry, still contemplating his answer as realization dawned on Remus' face and Molly still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Not just yours Master Potter. There are others there as well." Dökkálfar stated. Harry didn't want Dumbledore to know too much and for some reason the elf knew and instantly Dumbledore couldn't see the elf anymore.

"Well, Harry when the elf comes back you will hopefully have made a decision." Dumbledore stated looking gravely at the poor boy as it seemed that everything that could get worse did for him.

"But the elf hasn't gone…."Harry quit mid sentence noticing that Dumbledore couldn't see him anymore. Although, too late as Dumbledore now knew it was still there also.

Dumbledore took his glasses off and started wiping them as he always did when pondering a thought close to going awry "Harry I think me and you need to have a little chat before you decide anything. Molly, Remus please wait outside until I send for you."

Molly and Remus both stood up and walked into the hall outside the headmaster's and instantly broke into chatter as they could hear Remus describing what little he caught from the conversation to Molly.

"Harry, why is it that this elf believe you have a new home somewhere and what is it you aren't telling me?" The elf reappeared to Dumbledore with a stern look on his face and answered Dumbledore's questions for him.

"Because master Potter has taken over the noble houses of…"but for some reason the elf had lost his voice and knew exactly why, Harry didn't want Dumbledore to know. So the elf thought up a little lie. "Sorry lost my voice. Harry was nearby when that crater happened, my master made it, and now I have Potter instead. So I am here forth his new guardian as well as his house elf." Believing no more needed to said, the elf snapped his fingers, Harry and the elf disappeared. Dumbledore instantly panicked, shouting for the others.

Harry looked around him. He had appeared in the most magnificent place he had ever been to. The walls were chiseled Black marble, while the stairs cases had gold lining and white marble lacing, the house looked beautiful. On the other hand, it seemed too good to be true and most things that seem to good to be true they probably are.

Harry stood there for about five minutes taking the place in, when he felt his body telling him something. He instantly raised his hand creating a shield when two curses shot out at him. He turned around to see a boy and a girl around his age.

The boy waved his hand and arrows appeared out of no where and went strait for Harry. He reacted as best he could and formed an ice shield, in which the arrows stuck. He ran to the right and threw a body binding curse at the girl who wasn't ready and found herself completely bound with ropes holding her tight, while throwing a bat bogey hex at the boy, who fended it off easily.

"You won't defeat me that easily, Potter." This boy knew who he was. It was trap wasn't it. Harry reacted best he could. The boy threw all the hexes and curses Harry could think of at him and wore him out. Within minutes the place looked like an ice cavern it seemed the boy fancied ice. Harry all the sudden had an idea.

"Is that all you've got?" spat Harry at the boy, egging him on. Harry ran out from behind his hiding place and met the boy half way they stared each other down. Harry realized this boy had blonde hair and hazel eyes looking more green then anything, he was probably around six foot and looked extremely athletic.

They circled each other until Harry had him right where he wanted him. Harry waved his hand and threw a spell at the ice shards above the boy. The boy screamed before silence, Harry felt a sickening twist in his stomach, had he just done something he would regret.

"Nice job, I haven't had a work out like that in a long time," Harry turned around to see the boy and girl standing mere feet from him, "My names Casey and this is Tristin." commented the boy holding his hand out for Harry to take.

* * *

Please review criticism is the best way to learn and thanks is always good to. lol. but as it turns out i love reviews more than i thought so go ahead. :) 


	3. True nature

Same things apply, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters, except the ones I make up myself.

* * *

Friends in unlikely places

Harry reached and took Casey's hand, holding it firm. "I'm, as you already know, Harry." It always bothered Harry how everyone knew him before they met and how most always looked for his scar, but this time was different.

"Yes, Sigmund has told us of your name. Also, that you are to be here with us to learn to control your powers. They don't let our kind live…," Casey paused as if troubled a little by this, "to gain power anymore, but you seem to have been protected."

"Who is Sigmund?" Harry asked not wanting to push the other subject further. Looking at each of them reasoning that that meant there were more here.

"Our Dark Elf, he did bring you here did he not?" Casey asked Harry with a look quite like confusion. It seemed he wasn't used to hiding his emotions in any way.

"A dark elf brought me, but his name was Dökkálfar." Casey just snorted at the comment.

"Dökkálfar is what my sister here calls him. It seems he has taken a liking to it and won't give it up." Casey quickly explained.

"His real name is Sigmund." Harry burst out laughing, but quickly stopped when he saw the scowl gross the elf's face. Harry hadn't even realized he was there, again.

"It is good to see you are getting along so well with everyone." Snorted the elf, though looking slightly put off.

"I'm sorry it's just that Sigmund just sounds so, well ancient." Harry tried defending.

"Of course Harold sounds so young." Harry quickly quit laughing and just glared at the elf.

"My name is Harry."

"My name is Dökkálfar, agreed." And Harry and the Elf seemed to have made a silent agreement.

Casey wanting to know more about the visitor started pouring questions on him. "How old are? How many years have you been schooling? What is it like out there?" but quickly got cut off.

"Whoa. Slow down turbo. Well let's see. I am 16 as of yesterday and I have completed five years of school. And you?" answering Casey's and wanting to know more about the boy also.

"Well, I look 16 also and I have been training for as long as I can remember. Never really kept track, maybe Merlin will know." Casey looked stumped, looking to his sister for the answer. Not noticing Harry's look upon the mention of Merlin.

"Merlin's here? Where?" Harry looked like Christmas had come early.

"He doesn't usually stay here. He trains me and my sister and then leaves. He says he has been expecting you for a while. He believes you will do great things." Casey answered.

Harry realized that Casey talked a lot while his sister seemed to be sizing him up. Also, he realized that Casey seemed to just trust anyone that was around with any information while his sister looked like she just wish he would stop talking to this guy neither of them knew.

"Tell me Harry, from looking at your eyes, why are hiding something so important inside that if you let it out, it is as if you might break?" Tristin finally speaking, but not quite what Harry had expected or wanted to answer on first meeting someone.

"Not all things are meant to be said out loud, sister." Casey said in a commanding voice that he was sure Dumbledore would've had a hard time mastering. 'Why would you ask that? When I am trying to gain his trust?'

'Oh, and I am sure if he knew we were talking to each other telepathically he would find that _so_ trustworthy.' Casey could hear the sarcasm spewing out of the sentence before it even finished.

"So Harry, are you ready for training?" wondered Casey.

But before Harry could respond, lightening struck through the house and right in the middle of them. "Ah Casey, nice of you to be on time for a first." Harry jumped back figuring this to be another one of them.

Tristin being the first to respond, "Merlin, the boy has already arrived. You're late." Harry couldn't believe how this girl was so forth right and strait forward. However, she seemed pleasant as he watched her give Merlin a hug that would rival the one he had shared with Molly not even two hours ago.

Harry had always thought that Merlin was an old man, but the man standing in front of him was hardly over thirty and his hair wasn't grey but black touching the middle of his back. Merlin was probably the most fit man Harry had ever seen and sure he didn't want to know why.

"Ah, just on time. You know I believe every wizard alive knows about you Potter and probably more than you do and yet you just keep throwing them curve balls, eh. Best to keep them on their toes." Harry chuckled after listening to Merlin speak he reminded him of the Weasley twins. "So let's see it, the real you, without the glamour spell."

Harry had completely forgotten he had put that up, slightly wandering how it had stayed on so long. With a wave of his hand Harry took the spell off and noticed the audible gasp from the twins. "I had completely forgotten that I had put it on."

"It is strange, how are magic tries to protect us even from ourselves." Merlin looked Harry over noticing his Hair was about his length, but he wasn't quite as tall as Casey or him, maybe about five foot nine. And also, how his body seemed to have cleared up, no more scars even the curse scar had vanished. "Interesting."

Casey figured that that was all Merlin was going to say to this boy, Harry had changed nearly completely into something else and it seemed He hadn't even noticed. "Teacher, let's go to the time room I want to see how well he picks up."

"Indeed, you are a very curious child. Even at your age you don't seem to ever give up on something until you have studied its every last detail." Casey could tell that Merlin didn't mean this as a compliment.

"Well, at least I don't walk around like I'm thirty when I'm nearly five hundred or so." Spat the boy in his defense.

"touché," replied Merlin, "but still you are much older than me child even if you still look sixteen."

The boy finally laughed and hugged Merlin. Obviously they were friends. "Did you say you were over five hundred years old?" Harry asked not sure of what to expect.

"I went to Hogwarts for five years before me and my sister turned on our birthdays. The school had only been around for nearly sixty years then. The elves brought us here for protection, more so I think for the wizarding race than our own. Then one day Merlin showed up, I think he was nearly one hundred and fifty years old then, and was quite curious about what we were. He soon figured out that we unlike the elves were unaging immortals. But keep in mind nothing is truly immortal." Casey had finally explained a little on what Harry had turned into, yet Harry felt as if he still didn't truly know anything. And that still didn't explain why Merlin was still alive.

"So what am I?" Asked Harry nervously. He felt like he was a completely different person. He still had his memories and yet no more of his own needs, in fact when he thought about it he felt invigorated like a child that had just finished off a two liter of soda.

"The best I can figure Harry is that you are an elf with a human appearance that doesn't age. However, you could call yourselves a new race. Think of it like a butterfly you look normal until you finally shed your cocoon. But I would call you beings like lady of the lake." At the mention of this Tristin interrupted him.

"Lady hardly more like nuisance. She used to always tell us we need to go out and find our place and take it as she did. To make…" before she could talk anymore Casey elbowed her in the side.

"Ah, so you have met the lady of the lake have you? And why may I ask haven't you told me about this?" asked Merlin. Realizing that they never have really had any mythological history lessons, just ones to keep them up to date on the happenings in the world.

"We haven't seen her for probably two or three hundred years before you came to help us." Answered Casey, obviously not wanting to talk about it further.

"I see, made a bad impression did she?" Merlin was definitely prying now.

"understatement." Tristin spat in an indignant tone. "Let's get started on his training and I agree we may need to go to the time room to teach him to catch him up. Even though he seems to have access to spells we don't even know." She just glared at Harry.

"I think you are right it is about time we began." And Merlin took all of them to a room where time seemed normal. Harry silently wandered why they called it the time room.

They stayed in the room for what seemed liked days. Merlin even took repeated naps while they were telling each other spells. Until they soon found that all the knowledge that had been poured into him was slowly reaching the surface. They kept in silence as Harry showed them spells that even their vast library didn't have.

"Your library needs to be updated. Although I bet Hermione would happily move in here." The books were great for arcane magic and everything else but no knew books everything was in Latin. Which Harry understood fully, now having the founders knowledge and seeing as they didn't speak English.

Merlin taught Harry to feel the magic around him to grasp what was coming before the words even left his mouth. Harry also learned that there were three types of magic that was used; one was word magic used with your wand or not, the second was wordless magic you still had to use your wand or hand, and the third was mind magic by your will alone was this performed. No wand, no funny movement with your hands, and no words, you just thought and it happened. Harry noticed he had no real grasp of the latter but was fairly good and the first two.

Upon finally leaving the time room Harry decided that he needed a nap and finally asked where he slept.

"Sleep, child you no longer need sleep we have been going at it for five weeks strait and you haven't batted an eye." Merlin's words rang true, however Harry still didn't like it, not needing to do normal things. Once again he felt like a freak. He was always different, but now he was worried that if Voldemort knew what he was, it would make since why he chose him as his equal instead of a pure blood.

"Harry my boy the rest of your training you will have to do on your own for I have to go. I still have a lot I need to do. And you seem to be apt to learn, so I think you should try and learn as much as you can before you go back home. Anytime you need me just call out to me. I'm closer than you may think my boy. Also, no time has passed out here since we went into the room. That is why I call the time room. So you may be able to get back before anyone wonders what happened to you." With that Merlin disappeared.

Harry went into the living room and stopped as he entered. The walls were made of marble as well there were pillars in the room holding the ceiling up. It was large enough to hold the whole student body of Hogwarts comfortably. There was a huge Persian carpet that covered the floor and a sitting coach with a chair on each side. The coach was made of silk like material it seemed, but it also had a person lying on it.

"So Casey, why haven't you ever left?" Harry hoped that this wasn't a too personal question that Casey wouldn't answer.

"I just never wanted to, nothing seemed to be out there that I couldn't get here. At least that was until you showed up. I had never really had friends, when my sister and I went to school we weren't liked too much because of the mixed blood. Houses weren't allowed to intermingle and well, me and my sister were just that mixed houses." Casey answered almost too truthfully.

"I hear you there. So why not go back? You have had many chances and your magical prowess is indeed very good." Harry knew Casey was probably better at most spells than he was, but Casey had a good nine hundred years on him.

"You know that sounds like a great idea." Both boys turned their head to see a girl with long golden brown hair. Her skin was smooth without a blemish. On first site one would think you were speaking to a female elf. Using all her magic to produce a beauty glamour.

"I agree, but are you sure? This wouldn't be the first time you have decided to jump head on into something Tristin." Harry almost faltered, this was Casey's sister, they obviously wore a glamour also.

Casey had dropped his glamour also, he was about two inches taller than himself. He had golden brown hair also. His body was slim and athletic. He had a golden tan that would rival his own. He wore a shirt that showed off his muscles and a pair of tight pants, that fitted his form perfectly.

"Harry we will meet you there." Tristin stated boldly. She then walked out of the room with a night gown on that seemed nearly see through.

"Is she going to bed?" was Harry could seem to mumble he had temporarily lost his voice.

"Yeah, even though we don't need sleep. We try and at least hold onto something of our former lives." Which explained to Harry why they still wore a glamour with no one else around.

Harry decided that he was going to go back and spend the last three weeks at the Weasley's anything to keep his mind focused, and also to try and hold onto any portion of his old life. Every since he got here, things had been going so fast that he hardly had time to think about his Godfather or Cedric. But now that he was alone for the first time he started to remember Sirius falling through the veil. Harry still didn't have his glamour on and noticed that since he was sad that his body had changed with his mood he looked more of a blue tint, realizing that his body changed with his mood, he decided to put the glamour on again.

Harry apparated to the Weasley's. Harry looked around for any sign of anyone, finally sure that the coast was clear and that no one had noticed that Harry had appeared out of thin air behind the house. He made his way for the front door.

Harry hadn't even gotten a chance to knock when he heard Molly from behind him. "Where have you been, I was so worried" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from behind Harry.


	4. Casey and Tistin's POV

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except the ones i create and use myself lol. and Such

Sorry for the long update. death in Family. spent a month with my family.

* * *

Chapter 4: Casey and Tristin's POV

'He is on his way. I felt him turn.' Casey spoke into Tristin's head. Casey sat on his bed with his legs hanging off the edge. He was looking around his room like it was first time he had seen it. It was the size of a large living room, with large black marble walls towering a good twenty feet above his head. The room was nearly empty except for the bed a dresser and two doors.

'I felt it too, but I sense others have gone to find the source of the power.' etched Tristin. Also sitting on her bed in much the same manner. Her room was identical except with white marble and gold trim surrounding every piece of furniture.

Casey got up off his bed and walked out of his room. 'I am going to be ready for him.'

'Casey you can't possibly think he will be here.' Tristin stood up and headed for hallway to intercept her brother just in time to see him rounding the corner. "Oh, bother" she softly spoke to herself.

Tristin sidestepped the wards of the mansion and appeared in the entrance hall just before her brother. "You shouldn't being worrying about him and should be trying to prepare yourself to leave this place. When are you going to realize it is time we leave this place and took our place in the world. Mate and all." Tristin shouted to her brother, yet somehow in a very maternal way.

"I know you think we should join them, but we aren't part of that world anymore. You should know that better than anyone. Once more you know what will happen if we do." Casey walked up to his sister and took her hand. "I'm just not sure I can handle trying to live with having a mate and then trying to protect something. It just doesn't work that way for me."

Tristin looked at her brother. "You know that it is inevitable. You have already took notice of your mate. Every time you force yourself to sleep your mate calls out to you, that is why you haven't slept in a fortnight." Tristin walked away from her brother and headed for the staircase.

Casey watched his sister, "I know who my mate is and I know I can't handle it. I never expected it to be like this."

"You aren't suppose to expect it, just accept it." Tristin walked over to the doors that led out to the world that they hadn't been a part of for the most part of a century. She had a look of gloom on her face.

Casey walked up behind her "if you think we should go out there then let me go and find my mate first then we can decide from there." Casey knew that chances were that if he met his mate then that was goodbye and he felt that his sister understood this, but they had been here so long that they both felt that it really was time to leave no matter how scared they were.especially after the last time.

'He is in a building now talking with the elf again I can feel it.' Tristin spoke into Casey's mind again. 'He wont be here until tomorrow. So I suggest that you had better start planning whatever it is that you think you are going to do to him before he gets here. Plus, I think you should pack so that you are ready when the time comes.'

Tristin waved her hand and a metal case with two locks on it appeared before her. She grabbed hold of it and took a key from around her neck and inserted it into the keyhole and her brother did the same. The little safe opened up and revealed inside it two wands one black and one white. Tristin lifted her white wand out of the safe and then handed Casey the safe and Casey took hold of his black wand.

"I haven't used a wand since I met the white lady. Remember, she told us what we were and what we were to expect." Casey softly spoke to here sister about the last time they had met the Lady of the lake.

"She was really a horrid women I'm glad she never came back. I might have actually used my wand on her also, and I don't want to lose control like that. It was terrifying, I thought that you were going to kill her. She got back up and looked so pale. I think you really shouldn't have tried to strip her of her magic." Tristin looked sad, she had thought about what her brother had done in a long time. But if someone ever told her that she was a waste of the power she was given than I guess they got what her brother gave them.

"I remember what it was like out there everyone wanted us to take a side, either pure blood or mud blood, but we both know that it isn't as simple as all that. I chose that pure blood rule all and mud blood right under us. Yet you thought all were equal, if only because your friend was a mudblood." Casey got interrupted by Tristin.

"Cassias you will not talk of her like that while I am here." Tristin never used her brothers real name unless she was really mad. Merlin had told them that Cassias wasn't a name used anymore so he had given him the nickname.

"Sorry, I don't feel that way anymore, you know that it was just a child believing what his grandfather had told him, you know that." Casey had been taught by Slytherin how the world should work.

"Yes, gowever if you would have just listened to our grandpa Gryffindor you would have known that it was all rubbish." Tristin hated this conversation. They hadn't had it since she could remember they each favored their grandpa even if it was a different one.

"I know, say do you think we should practice using our wands so that we are more apt to be ready for whatever he sends are way." Tristin silently agreed knowing that he was just trying to change the subject and they headed for a dueling room to practice until they knew that the elf was going to bring Harry there.

Casey and Tristin practiced until they knew Harry was on his way and sidestepped the wards to appear inside the entrance hall once more.

They had been ready for him and attacked upon his arrival. They talked for a bit until Merlin showed himself and then eventually all ended up in the time room.

Harry took in the room around him it had a vast library on one side while desks for studying and a big area for practical work on the other. The ceiling was probably thirty feet above him, covered in art work you would almost think they had got Michael Angelo to paint it. And a little further in to the room was a huge open area in cased in a bubble and Harry wasn't to sure he wanted to go in there. They walls were pearl white marble it seemed this huge mansion was made of the stuff.

"Merlin what is it you are planning on teaching him first?" asked Casey excitedly.

"I am planning on catching him up with you guys on the knowledge I have taught you and then hope he catches you up on the knowledge that he knows." Merlin explained in a very familiar jovial voice.

"Harry, do you know what your magical core is?" Merlin asked.

"Doesn't every wizard. It is are magic that is also linked to our life force. If it goes out so do we and vice versa." Harry explained it as he knew it.

"Correct to a point. Do you know where it is." as Merlin spoke Harry pointed to his head.. "Good and do you by chance know how to focus on this energy as to make it appear in front of you." he could see the very confused look on Harry's face.

"I know it holds our magical stores and that are emotions can sometimes do accidental magic because of our core." Harry explained what little he knew about his core and what it could do.

"Right you are Harry. Look at the twins and watch and feel how they do it so you can follow suit." Merlin finished his sentenced and turned to towards Casey and Tristin.

They were already concentrating and pulled out their inner power and made it visible before them showing Harry their magical signatures. Both were different though. Tristin's was gold where Casey's was black. And then their powers separated into five bubbles each. "Look Harry, not only have the pulled them out but the separated them into categories." Merlin explained what they were doing. "It is my belief that the four bubbles that look alike in both of them are nature. Wind, water, earth, and fire. I believe that the one that is clear is wind as the one that is blue is water, and brown is earth and the one that is red fire. Tristin has a gold one and Casey has a black one also so I believe that these represent themselves. Now I would like you to try and do as they have done." Merlin finished.

Harry practiced at this for almost a hour before he got a faint wisp of color to surround him. This made him very excited he practiced this until he finally had accomplished the task of getting himself surrounded in a whitish blue bubble. "Good, good. Now onto trying to separate them. Harry once you surround yourself in the bubble concentrate on your surrounding and force the bubble away." Harry had got the bubble to leave him almost instantly but it was just one bubble not five like the others. "Nice, now tell me Harry can you sense the feeling of heat and air and moisture and also earth . And force them to separate from your bubble." Harry concentrated but nothing seemed to happen he tried harder and ended up being blasted off his feet.

"Wow, not exactly what I was expecting to happen, but maybe I should let you take a little break and tell Casey and Tristin something that they may not know that you learned from your school." Merlin instructed Harry.

Harry pondered for a moment before realizing what he could teach them that they wouldn't already know. Harry picked a candlestick from the desk in the room and transfigured it into a smaller form of Hagrid. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a halfling a more vile version of both sides. Half human and half giant am I right." Casey answered before anyone could realize that it was a rhetorical question.

"Yes it is a half giant and half human, but it is also my first friend from the wizarding world and also the first person to ever give me a birthday present and also the most loyal friend you will ever have a chance of getting to know." Harry said with a sneer almost to Malfoyish for his taste.

"See brother I told you the prejudice would be gone eventually." his sister scolded him with a very triumphant gleam in her eyes.

Harry realized that they both shared quite different opinions of half breeds and muggle borns. "Actually, muggle borns and half breeds are still looked down on and as well not. More people except them then don't." Harry Explained. "Actually I was going to see if you guys knew what they were. And if not try and teach the ones that are around."

"You mean that there are more than just halfling now. What has happened to the world." Casey looked like he had just got a lump of coal in his stocking.

"I see, I will let you guys study my book of magical creatures so that you are more prepared for what meets you in the world outside." Harry thanked whatever deity that was helping him for pointing out to not mention his friend Hermione quite yet.

"Thank you." Tristin explained obviously not liking the way Casey talked about things beyond the poor creatures control.

"Man I am just glad neither of you are squibs." Harry whispered to himsel,. but obviously to loud for it caught their attention.

"What is a squib?" Casey asked not sure he would like the answer.

"A squib is a person born into a magical family that is normal. Kinda like a muggle born wizard but backwards a wizard born muggle." Harry answered.

"That can only happen if a wizard is born to a family that isn't truly pure it never happens to a true pure born." Casey looked like he had explained a new revelation.

"Yeah, well no wizard is truly a pure born anymore." Casey looked horror struck at what Harry had just told him.

Harry explained to them about the world and the war and well anything he could think and told them that he would lend them copies of the books he had.

"Well, enough of this, it is time for Harry to keep up with his core training." Merlin interrupted. "Will you guys help him. I am going to take a nap and try and recuperate." Merlin didn't even wait for an answer as he took off and lied down on a couch.

The twins started teaching Harry what they knew and by the time Merlin had woke up he was able to form the five separate bubbles. And make them move around the room separately as could the twins and then they also had shown him how he could use them without them every being seen and make wind in the chamber, cause storms at will, or make a storm dissipate.

"Well it seems that you guys have taught him quite well and also more than I was planning on showing him yet. Well I guess he is more ready than I thought. Do you know of three kinds of magic training Harry?" Merlin asked, as Harry only shook his head. "The first is quite simple word magic performed with or without a wand which you have been learning at school. Next is wordless magic still performed with or without a wand. Those two I have seen you do and know that you have learned them quite well. The third however is the strongest form of magic it is performed by your will alone I have only ever met two people that could this kind of magic and still haven't seen the twins do it. But I still believe that one day they will be able to." Harry knew from Merlin's description that he wouldn't be able to quite yet.

"Harry in those bookcases is every spell we have thought up by the time the founders built your school and a few I put there myself but nothing that has been thought up since then. There is arcane and rune magic books that I bet even your school doesn't teach I want you to read and memorize every book that I give ok. And I would like it while I am having you learn these that you let them read your books." Harry nodded his head and watched Merlin take a book and hand it to Harry.

Harry went and grabbed a book from his stuff and handed it to Casey and figured that his first magical cares book ought to be enough for them.

Harry had finally read almost half of the library and let Tristin and Casey read every book he brought Before he was told that it was time he practiced his dueling with them to see if he was ready. Hermione would be proud that Harry was studying so much and Harry had made a silent Promise that he would be ready this time.

Harry had got to know the other two better and realized that Casey really didn't hate half breeds and that Tristin loved them all. Also, while Merlin was sleeping for like the twentieth time the twins Told Harry what he was and what he was to eventually become sort of.

flashback

"Harry we are immortal for now but it wont last forever. We are also part something bigger we will eventually have a mate we wont be able to choose this mate." Casey said the word mate like it stung him. "Trust me I know I can feel my mate inside me. I know where he is going and that I will indeed be back at Hogwarts one more time, for how long I know not but I will be there."

"Yeah, if I can get you leave this forsaken mansion." Tristin snorted laughing inwardly.

"But you know as well as me we don't choose are mates they are chosen for us by lady magic herself." Harry upon hearing that lady magic herself was going to choose his lifelong mate was slightly relieved remembering quite well the incident with Cho.

"Why don't you come back to Hogwarts and live there and enjoy the better part of the year with me and my friends." Harry inwardly actually felt that he wasn't sure what would happen if the grandchildren of Salazaar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor had actually shown up at the school.

"I don't think that we could integrate back into society so well." Casey answered still only making excuses.

"Harry do you think that you mastered sidestepping yet." Tristin asked not wanting to stay on that subject which always brought her and her brother into a fight.

"Not quite but I seem to have apparating down now. Thank you for teaching me."

"Don't worry about it. I had to teach others as well and learned how to fix splinches very suddenly." Tristin explained narrowing her eyes at Casey.

End Flashback

Harry was pondering what he was entirely and not quite sure the other two knew either, but it seemed that they knew more than the told though.

"Well let's see how well you duel Harry." Merlin led Harry to the other end of the library to a room Harry hadn't noticed the others walked in a head of him. Harry walked in and looked around the room it was rectangular shaped and quite large. On both the walls were weapons one side had spears, swords, and shields while on the other there were daggers, whips, and axes.

Casey was already grabbing a whip from off the wall while his sister had grabbed a spear. Harry realizing that he had better join in went up and grabbed a sword figuring the had only ever used a sword before. He then walked back up to Merlin as if just being there would imply what Merlin inevitable asked anyway.

"Are you ready?" They all just nodded as the room itself started to morph into a circle. "Okay, this is going to be a one on one on one battle whoever wins I guess wins. Now Harry you may not realize this but you have the knowledge on how to actually fight with a sword and spear from your ancestor Godric and are quite adapt at using a whip and dagger due to your ancestor slytherin. Now go and ready yourselves and commence."

The three space themselves evenly around the room and bowed respectively to each other. Once they were down Harry watched as Casey muttered a spell that turned his whip into a chain whip with a small dagger on the other end. Tristin muttered a spell also and her spear glowed but didn't show any outward change.

Tristin's face changed instantly and looked hard. She then charged after her Brother who used his whip and swung it at her who just jumped over it tucked and rolled using her spear to increase her speed out of the roll and jumped into the air and brought the side of her spear down on her brothers Shoulder causing him to fall to the ground.

Tristin landed looking right at Harry and charged right him. Harry tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword ready to attack, but before she had even taken three steps Casey had thrust his whip around Tristin's legs and toppling her to the ground. Without missing a beat Tristin put the sharp part of her staff right into the ground and used it to throw herself into the air nearly ten feet and brought the staff up with her and brought it down on her brother, while her brother flipped the dagger part of his sword upward and it turned into a sword leaving a little chain dangling off the end. And stopped Tristin's spear from hitting him.

Harry finally getting out of his stupor ran into the group swinging his sword down on Casey's blade right next to Tristin's spear knocking him to the ground. Tristin grabbed Harry with her hand and pushed him away making him stumble while she spun around and hit Harry in the stomach with blunt end of her staff, throwing him into the wall.

Harry felt a tinge o f pain shoot through his body as he started to have memories pour into him as if he was being trained to fight with every weapon in front of him. Still knowing these weren't his memories Harry grabbed another sword off the wall and ran into the middle of the siblings attack to make sure he was part of it again.

They fought like this for nearly two hours before both boys were pinned under a staff by the neck with a girl standing triumphantly above them with one foot firmly planted on her staff and three swords in her hands.

Tristin removed the staff and waved her hand and the whole room righted itself and returned to its original form before the had entered into the room. She then reached down and offered the boys help up.

"Been practicing I see." Merlin's voice rang from behind her and showed a very proud smile. One that Harry had only ever gotten to truly realize when he had won the house cup and Professor McGonagall had praised him.

Things continued like that for what Harry believed to be weeks. He had finished reading every book in the library, not sure if any of it had really sank in, but he was sure if he needed it he could dig it up somehow. Merlin decided that it was time that they end their training session and that all of them go and take a much needed rest.

Casey walked into the living room and spoke with his sister 'he is really good I believe he has seen things that noone our age should ever have to encounter'

'Yes, well if you would get out more maybe you would be able to do more also.' Tristin explained. 'But the way he talks about his friends as if they were his family, I think we should at least try and go out to at least witness the world once more.'

'Well when you have changed and are ready to come down I think we need to have a little one on one.' Casey lied down on the couch and listened for the door to open, but when it did it wasn't his sister it was Harry. He looked around the room as if never having seen anyhting like it before. That boy needs a tour Casey thought to himself.

"So Casey, why haven't you ever left?" Harry hoped that this wasn't a too personal question that Casey wouldn't answer.

"I just never wanted to, nothing seemed to be out there that I couldn't get here. At least that was until you showed up. I had never really had friends, when my sister and I went to school we weren't liked too much because of the mixed blood. Houses weren't allowed to intermingle and well, me and my sister were just that mixed houses." Casey answered almost too truthfully.

"I hear you there. So why not go back? You have had many chances and your magical prowess is indeed very good." Harry knew Casey was probably better at most spells than he was, but Casey had a good nine hundred years on him.

"You know that sounds like a great idea." Both boys turned their head to see a girl with long golden brown hair. Her skin was smooth without a blemish. On first site one would think you were speaking to a female elf. Using all her magic to produce a beauty glamour.

"I agree, but are you sure? This wouldn't be the first time you have decided to jump head on into something Tristin." Harry almost faltered, this was Casey's sister, they obviously wore a glamour also.

Casey had dropped his glamour also, he was about two inches taller than himself. He had golden brown hair also. His body was slim and athletic. He had a golden tan that would rival his own. He wore a shirt that showed off his muscles and a pair of tight pants, that fitted his form perfectly.

"Harry we will meet you there." Tristin stated boldly. She then walked out of the room with a night gown on that seemed nearly see through.

"Is she going to bed?" was all Harry could seem to mumble he had temporarily lost his voice.

"Yeah, even though we don't need sleep. We try and at least hold onto something of our former lives." Which explained to Harry why they still wore a glamour with no one else around.

Casey and Tristin walked up the stairs heading to their rooms in hopes to get some sleep. "I don't know if this a good idea sis, I mean you remember what happened last time we left. We both swore to never tell a soul, not even Merlin, due to the fact you ran right up to a poor girl, right in front of Hogwarts, and nearly squeezed her to death. Just because you thought she was your friend. The biggest scene I think anyone has ever made in that school since you let some lady burn you at the stake in our third year simply to prove that your anti-fire spell would work." both started laughing at that comment.

"Yeah, but it was nearly fifty years ago some weird professor fummblefor or something like that came and took me to his office and then you came in and told him that he would not touch a pure blood like that and you apparated us both out of there. I don't think anyone is going to remember us, especially some senile old teacher." Tristin was trying to defend herself she hadn't expected to run into some one that looked just like her old friend to be there.

'Tristin he is in trouble, I can feel it. My mate needs me' and Casey vanished into thin air leaving nothing to show that he had at one point been in the middle of a serious conversation with his sister.

"I told you, you can't fight it forever." Tristin spoke to herself and smiled and slowly walked to her room to go to bed.

* * *

PLease Review its encouraging. especially when someone tells me something i haven't thought of. 


	5. Why is it always me?

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters. Other than the ones that I have created myself. Also, I do wish I owned him. LOL.

**Thank you to all of my reviewers.**

**fifespice: **You seem to be the one sending the most Reviews THANK YOU!! I appreciate it.

**Jimmy-loves-hermione & Disgruntledfairy: **You guys are at a tie for second lol. Thank You also.

I love reviews especially when they point out something me or my beta have missed especially since my beta has been a little preoccuppied. But I love her anyways. She is my prego Sister.

* * *

Chapter 5

Casey appeared in the midst of a battlefield. Houses were being burnt to the ground, people tortured and ridiculed, by men that wore black robes and white masks. But it all seemed to just stop. Casey was glowing in the middle of the street. It seemed that his presence alone had caused a cease fire.

"Elf, why do you come here?" asked one of the masked people. Casey could see that all around people were talking in hushed voices amongst themselves about why he was there.

Casey realized that he was still in his elvish-like form, but he knew what he was. He also knew that Humans had this reaction to this form, even Merlin when they had first met could Hardly hold his pasture until Casey had outright attacked. Casey ignored the man's question and walked toward a teenager his age lying on the ground wounds adorned his body. He had been tortured to within an inch of death and then left unconscious on the ground to die. "Awake child and tell me who would dare hurt you." Casey used a surreal voice, one that sounded inhuman, yet imbued power.

The teenager woke up with a feeling of power seeping into him. Healing his wounds down to core of his being. "A Death Eater," Came a raspy reply.

"A death eater," Casey knew what they were, Harry had explained to him and his sister all about the ongoing war and who was on what side. Well it seemed Casey had just chose his side.

Casey whispered into the teenagers ear "stay down" anger laced in his voice. Casey's body slowly changing colors from his white glow to a very ferocious red. He then turned to the death eater that had spoken to him upon his arrival. It seemed both parties were still waiting to see what this new person would do and whose side was he on. Casey took his right arm and extended it all the way out and conjured a sword from his training grounds. "You ask, why it is that I am here. I am here to protect my mate." Casey could feel the fear and terror radiate from the death eaters. Casey also knew that Merlin had forbidden him and his sister to ever attack in this form. Merlin wasn't sure what kind of power it may possess.

He then Darted forward and stabbed the death eater right in the collar bone and then twisted the knife and slid it out cutting the mans shoulder. While lifting his other arm and saying "incendio" causing a group of four death eaters to catch ablaze.

They had never seen anyone move so fast, this elf was moving among them as if apparating right from one to the next. Casey even felt different, he had never moved so fast in his life and wasn't very sure if he would every be able to do it again, but as long as it protected his mate he didn't care right now.

Aurors started to appear trying to take charge of the situation some started in at putting fires out, while others went to tend to the people, and others went to fight the death eaters.

"Reinforcements," whispered Casey believing that the new ones to arrive were death eaters also, even if they didn't wear masks they all wore robes. Casey turned to attack the Aurors but before he could make his first strike he felt someone touching his mate.

Casey apparated right to the man who was touching his mate and grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air. "You try and hurt him and I won't spare you, like I did them." Even in an enraged state Casey knew it was wrong to take life, but if it came to saving the life of his mate death was of no consequence.

"Don't hurt him. He's here to help." Came the raspy voice of the teenager beside him. Causing Casey to return to his real thoughts and drop the man in front of him. Once the man fell to the ground he started coughing trying to breath again.

Casey knelt down next to his mate again, no longer any trace of anger, his color shining brightly around him once more. Casey looked over his mate. He was beautiful he had dark hair, with a firm build. Not quite stocky, but not athletic, more of an in between. And Casey thought it was beautiful. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," the teenager looked at the person before him with a smile, Casey was still in his elf like state and was wearing jeans that fit tight to his figure and a shirt that showed his athletic figure, covered in blood didn't even dissuade him at how truly radiant his mate was. "You're him, the one who was in my dreams."

"And you mine. I have heard you calling out to me, but..." Casey hesitated for a second. "I was not ready to accept that I had a mate." Casey tried to explain sheepishly. Praying that his mate would understand his awkwardness.

"It's probably better that you waited. I wasn't happy with it either, though my mom was extremely excited." The teenager put his hand up and cupped Casey's face. Showing that he was accepting the apology and ready to accept whatever being his mate meant. He had heard of love at first sight, but this was more than that he could sense Casey all the to his very soul.

"What is it they call you my belo.." but before he could ask the name of his mate a voice was heard over the crowd of dueling wizards.

"Who is it that defies me, Lord Voldemort."There stood a man in the middle of his followers with a face like a snake and eyes as red as blood itself. Darkness radiating from his very core. Casey could feel the power that came from Voldemort and new that it wasn't true power it was dark magic. "Who is this elf that attacked my men?" Anger evident in his voice.

Casey changed back into his human self and stood up, hearing an audible gasp from the Auror that he had just held by the throat not minutes ago. Casey walked out in front of the Dark Lord and stood about thirty feet from him. "I am no elf, but it was I who fought them." Casey heard his mate whisper "no" in a very frightened tone.

"What makes you think, that you, a mere child can stand against me? The Dark Lord!" Voldemort asked through clenched teeth. "Crucio."

Casey felt the spell before the words had even touched Voldemort's lips. The magic felt contorted like it was forced even against lady magic's will. Casey grabbed the spell and made it pure once more before throwing it back at its caster. And then lifting his hands and shouting "obliviate" forcing all who had seen him as an elf to forget and instead only remember that a mere child had done those things. Well all except his mate.

As the purified version of crucio hit the Dark Lord he doubled over feeling not pain, but what it used to feel like when he had been pure, whole, not as he is now. But as all things that must come to an end it lifted and he felt emptier that he had ever felt before shouting only one word before he left "RETREAT."

Casey then returned to his mate and looked at him before passing out from using so much energy. Evidently turning a tainted spell pure took more energy than even he had to offer. Or Merlin was right and fighting in his true form wasn't something he really ought to do.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley embraced Harry in a very maternal hug. "You had us all worried, what with disappearing and in Hogwarts no less." She then released him holding him by his shoulders and looked him over. "Well let's get you inside dear, and get you some late dinner, you look like you have scarcely eaten in a month." She didn't know how right she was.

Mrs. Weasley led Harry inside and set him down at the table and brought him a plate of food. "I will just go and let Dumbledore know where you are?" Mrs. Weasley was the closest thing Harry had to a mother and yes he did love her, but it hurt. It made him realize that he no longer had Sirius a person that wanted him, wanted to create a family. Even if it wouldn't have been perfect it would have been because they would have been together. Harry tried hard not to let the tears that he had been fighting ever since the night Sirius had died. He believed he had to be strong. Constant Vigilance as Moody would put it.

A noise made Harry look up. Dumbledore had arrived and was looking at him with concern evident on his face. "Harry it seems that any time that I am not around that something new and unexpected happens. It is delightful to not know what is going to happen next, however frightening at the same time." Dumbledore paused for a second and let a tear form in his eye. "Harry I know that you don't tell me everything and I accept that. Its just that I am scared Harry, because... well I don't know how to protect you anymore. I sent you to live at the Dursley's hoping that they would take you in as one of their own, but instead they treated you like a slave one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made. So then I try and get you to talk to me and you go off and save the sorcerer stone, then you kill a basilisk, free a house elf, fight a werewolf, prove your Godfathers innocence," Dumbledore could see the tears starting to form in Harry's eyes on that last comment, but continued. "Got entered into the Tri-wizard tournament and if that isn't enough you figure out how to break into the Ministry of Magic and lastly you go and prove that Tom is really still out there and give the wizarding world proof that you were telling the truth the whole time. It's almost as if you don't need me anymore."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore Tears freely falling down his face. Remembering everything it took from him. If he would only have listened to others. But no not him, he always had to run into things head first. And now people where starting to think that he didn't need them. "Sir, I do... need you. I felt so abandoned last year and terrified that you were disappointed in me." Harry had let the words out that he really hadn't wanted even Dumbledore to know. He was still mad at him for leaving him out, but everyone had always left him out and he hated it.

Dumbledore cut him off at that point "Harry I have never been disappointed in you. And would hope that you weren't disappointed in me, but I messed things up again. I tried to leave you out of everything last year so that you wouldn't have to get involved. At least not yet, I want you to enjoy a childhood, the one you deserve. You are just so young, I will never understand why the Fates would decide to put a fate such as this on a child." the tear that had formed in his eye finally dropping. "Harry I must insist that you keep the DA going this year also. Do any training that you possibly can. I don't think I can stop this prophecy, even if I kept trying."

Dumbledore went and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and tried to comfort him. "Harry if you ever need someone I am here, I just hope that I am not to late to make this offer to you. I have been a meddling old fool. But I plan on keeping you in on what is going on." Dumbledore paused again Like it took a lot out of him letting Harry enter into this at such a young age.

Harry all the sudden felt a little tingle in his scar, it wasn't painful but still there and Harry recognized the feeling. "Sir, he is attacking someplace right know." Harry knew that was supposed to be more painful than that, it always was, but for some reason it was distant like a memory that had resurfaced, but failed to make an appearance. But then it changed it felt pure all the sudden something Harry had never felt from his scar before.

. "Harry I have to go, but if you need me, Please just call for me, I am closer than you may think." Harry had heard those words before, but from where. Dumbledore nodded and ran into the livingroom. And turned to Harry and whispered "Happy Birthday." before leaving.

Harry watched as Dumbledore left. "Wait its still my birthday" Harry whispered to himself. So no time had really passed all. But in actuality Harry had been through five weeks of training while it all happened in the process of one day.

Mrs. Weasley walked into to the kitchen again and sat down across from Harry. "I'm so sorry dear. Let's get you to bed so you can rest a little." Harry nodded his head he felt he could use some rest after all it had been an extremely emotional moment.

Harry walked into the livingroom and had barely taken a step before he heard a shout from nearly two meters away "surprise" everyone was there to give Harry his first Birthday party. There were balloons, streamers, and cake. Harry felt like he was going to break, everyone had planned this. That was why they were trying to get Harry to come over and that was why noone had sent him any birthday present to his house before midnight of his birthday like they usually do.

"Happy Birthday mate." Ron had gone up to Harry and given him a manly hug if you can call any hug manly this was it. "I know it's not much, but..." Ron looked around at everything like it was just a normal plain party. But to Harry it was more it was one of the only parties Harry had ever been to.

"It's amazing, I don't know what to say." Harry looked at everyone who was here he couldn't believe that almost everyone he would want to be here was. Hermione, Ginny, the twins, Remus and Tonks, and Neville.

After all introductions, Harry opened all his gifts. Harry had gotten a big box of pranks from the twins telling him that their silent founder deserved some of the new products with a list of what they did and what to do with them the following year to make up for them not being there. Harry felt that even with this gift alone he would be able to have at least a little fun this year.

From Hermione, Harry had gotten a pair of Dragons explaining that they had a tracking charm put on them. If he gave one to someone he would always be able to find them because all he had to do was tell the dragon to go and find the other one and it would fly off to find it.

Ron had gotten Harry's knife fixed that he had melted in the Ministry. Ron didn't really understand why Harry stopped for almost a whole minute just looking at the gift until he saw that Harry was crying, But before anyone could try and comfort him he spoke. "Thank you Ron you don't know how much this means to me." Harry had been crying tears of joy.

Neville and Ginny, who it turned out were dating again, had gotten Harry a new watch. While Remus had gotten Harry a book that had once belonged to his mom. Harry skimmed through it and set it inside his robes for later inspection. And Tonks had gotten Harry a defense against the dark arts book titled The Dark Arts And How To Defend Against Them. While Mrs. Weasley had gotten him a jumper to fit in with the other five she had already given him throughout the years.

The party went great for Harry it was one he planned to remember for a long time to come. When it was time for everyone to go to bed Harry held Hermione and Ron back. I have something I need to tell you guys before we go to bed. The three went upstairs and into Ron's room where Hermione cast enough silencing charms that Harry felt that he would have to yell to get his voice above a whisper.

"What is going on Harry?" Ron asked pointedly and continued right on into another question. "This has something to do with you being aloud to be in a Order meeting doesn't it?" Ron looked like he was about to get a brand new broom with all the fixings.

Harry wasn't sure if talking about the meeting would get him trouble, but he also knew that Dumbledore already knew that Harry would tell his Friends. "Snape mentioned that Voldemort was researching something new and that it was taking precedence over everything even the killing of me." Hermione gasped she obviously didn't like to think about Harry as someone targeted for death. "But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you guys about."

Harry paused he didn't really want to tell them yet. He himself wasn't sure still exactly what was going on and didn't want to cause alarm until it was time. "Something happened and I can't tell you what yet, but I want you to be the first to know when I can. I'm only telling you this because I remember how you got when you thought I had left you out of figuring out how to put my name in the Tri-Wizard cup. Even though I didn't. And secondly because I remember how I felt last summer when noone would tell me anything."

"Well Harry, that wasn't exactly telling us anything I hope you know." Hermione of course wasn't every going to let things go unless she knew what was going on, but she would trust him, that he was sure of.

"Please just trust me. I don't know quite myself, but until I know more you can't know anything." Hermione looked at Harry very reluctantly and finally just nodded her head. "Thanks guys I knew I could count on you. Plus if somehow it comes out without me saying anything I would like to have friends there to back me up."

Ron stood up valiantly and started into a speech from a movie which made Harry really puzzled, but Ron just laughed "when we went to go get Hermione she was watching a talking canvas and a tube I think she called it. I can't remember the name, but I can't wait to talk to Seamus about some of their cultures."

Harry looked to Hermione for some hope of a normal answer. "I was watching Brave Heart. An American Movie I was watching on TV." Harry and Hermione laughed it never had occurred to Harry that Ron might never have seen a telly before.

"Ron I don't think you have to worry about someone trying to attack while, I think you said riding a sword and brandishing a horse." Harry inwardly laughed realizing how wrong Ron had gotten that speech. "I am pretty sure are attackers will use wands."

Harry thought back to the training room in the mansion he was just in and learning to fight with a sword, even if he or Casey still couldn't beat Tristin, he figured that he would be able to take on anyone other than her at this point.

Hermione left to go bed, while Ron and Harry stayed up to talk until about midnight. Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch and who they thought would win between the Irish and Chudley Canons. Ron swore that his team would win with having finally made it to the world cup, but Harry laughed it had been a technicality that led them to be in the cup. But Ron was certain and had even made a wager with the twins about it. When they finally went to bed Harry couldn't sleep, but could Hear Ron snoring within five minutes. Something else had caught his attention. There was a lot of noise coming from downstairs.

Harry pulled on some socks and walked out the bedroom door and down the hallway over the stairs to look over the banister to see what was going on. He could hear people talking, but couldn't make out what they were talking about. He squinted trying to make out the figures in the dark, but no such luck. So Harry placed his ear in between the banister rails to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Who is he Albus? He took out Death Eaters like they were gnats. And all to protect someone he had never met before." Harry knew that voice anywhere, it was Arthur Weasley.

"I don't know, but can we leave him here at your house. See if you can get the kids to get him to open up. Oh and Arthur I told Harry we would keep him informed so if you would tell him of this in the morning it would help." Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore knew he was listening, but didn't want to let the others know. Rolling his eyes his tried to listen in for more information.

"Are you sure? This child could be dangerous." leave it to Mrs. Weasley to try and keep Harry safe at all costs, but Harry felt that this had something to do with having this new possibly dangerous person in her house and around her children as well. "And I won't have a psycho roaming in my house with all the children that happen to be present at the current moment." Which drifted Harry's thoughts to where in the hell had Neville slept last night.

"My dear I will leave it to you to decide, but I must say I think we are to late." Ah so Dumbledore did know he was listening. "It seems that more than just us are listening to this conversation. Isn't that right Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville do come down." Harry turned around to find that everyone Dumbledore had mentioned was in fact standing right behind him.

Harry stood up and joined the others. They went down the stairs and walked straight to the Headmaster. "You were up there to,hmm for some reason I didn't notice." Harry could still see the twinkle in the Headmasters eyes. More piercing this time though, was he trying to legilimize him.

The Headmaster turned back to the couch where a body was laying and not any body Harry recognized this one. It was Casey. Harry stood there watching, wondering why he had left the Castle, as far as he knew Casey never left. He seemed pretty much scared to leave. But lying there sleeping he seemed so carefree and innocent. Like nothing had ever happened in the world. Then again for him nothing pretty much summed it up, all he did was hang around that huge mansion and train with his sister. "Casey." Harry didn't even realize he had said it, but everyone had turned their gaze upon.

"You know him, Harry." Dumbledore was looking worriedly at Harry.

"I met him and his sister." Harry didn't really want to much to get out. But didn't know how much he could hold in either. He hoped beyond hope that this would work for the best. And if anyone would want to keep himself secret it would be Casey and Harry was damn sure of that.

"I do believe I have met this child myself, but for the life of me can't recall where." Dumbledore turned around and started studying the Casey looking him over as if there was something amiss and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Little did Harry realize the Headmaster had indeed met him and his sister fifty years ago.

Harry walked over to the sleeping form of Casey and whispered into the Headmasters ear "you said he fought Death Eaters. Is that true?" Harry figured that if he came to Hogwarts it would be a hard transition and even harder to convince Casey to join the Order.

"Yes, it seems he has claimed one of your house mates as his mate. I do believe it was Seamus. He is still at the infirmary recovering quite fast from the attack." Harry inwardly laughed, no wonder Casey was paranoid about his mate Harry would be to if it turned out to be Seamus.

Dumbledore broke into Harry's thought again "Harry I need to talk to you alone for a moment if you please." Dumbledore walked into the kitchen followed closely by Harry. "Harry something seems horribly wrong. Can you do me a favor and cast me a lumos spell."

Harry looked at the headmaster with a puzzled look and drew his wand. "Lumos" nothing. Nothing had come out of his wand. Harry felt like panic was setting in what had happened to his powers. He tried casting it again and still nothing. Just yesterday his powers were so strong that they would have rivaled even the headmasters, but now he was just like a squib. "Sir, what is wrong with my powers."

"I do not know my child, but I can't sense any power coming from you. It's almost as if your magical core has completely vanished." If harry had been panicking before he was hysterical now.

"How.. How do I... fix it?" Harry started to feel faint and half way fell before catching himself on a chair and sitting down. 'Breath, just breath' Harry kept repeating the mantra in his head trying to force himself to calm down.

"I am not sure Harry." The headmaster had a look of concern and fear. "Harry on your birthday you never did explain to me how you got all the way to the north pole, nor how the crater had appeared." Dumbledore was trying to put the pieces together and find out what had happened to the poor boys powers.

"It was the house-elf sir, he took me there." Harry was positive now that he didn't want anyone to now that he had created that crater, especially now that his powers were gone.

"I see. Harry I am going to return to my office and see what I can find out from the library and other sources." The headmaster rushed to the fire place and called out "headmaster's office, Hogwarts."

Harry watched the headmaster leave for the second time that night and started out to the living room again. "Harry is this what you wanted to tell us." Ron and Hermione had been listening in on the conversation.

Harry felt like the life had been ripped out of him, if it was anything he knew his powers were a part of him. "I..I need a moment alone." They let him walk past him and back upstairs were he got bombarded by Fred and George.

"Come with us Harry." they each had grabbed one of his arms and carried him off into their room. Harry really didn't want to deal with this right now, but Fred and George had a way of getting what they wanted. "Harry we have charms all over this house and we know everything that goes on here, but since you got here, it's seems you have caused more excitement in one night than any other we have had the pleasure to listen to. So you have lost your powers. Have we got the thing for you."

Now Harry really knew he Didn't want to deal with this. Anything that the Twins had to offer would probably close to kill him. Harry had no idea how true that was. "I don't know if I am up to this tonight guys."

"Awe, but Harry we haven't even shown it to you yet." Fred went over to his bed and murmured some words that Harry could hardly hear. Fred then looked around like someone might catch him doing this. Then he reached under his bed and pulled out something wrapped up pretty good. "Harry open this and tell me what you see."

Harry unwrapped the ominous object. "A mirror what has a mirr..." Harry cut himself off looking into the mirror he could see his elf like form. He saw himself casting spells and fighting with a sword. He looked evil like he no longer cared for any living thing that was around, then he saw himself get stabbed threw the left arm, causing him to drop the mirror. "What was that?" Harry felt his heart beating inside his chest trying to force itself out.

"Well, if you didn't brake it." George said picking up the mirror and wrapping it up. "It's an oracle mirror, it will show you something to prove whether or not what you were wondering will happen or not, but it is also cursed it makes something bad happen. And so far everything we have seen in it has come true. So if you saw yourself using your powers you will definitely get them back."

"You mean that you just cursed me to get a sword stabbed threw my chest." Harryspat every with angry, but he was not as scared as the twins were now that Harry had told them what he had seen.

"Harry no..." The twins couldn't seem to get a sentence out, a first.

"Promise me you wont tell anyone guys." Harry wasn't sure why he was asking them to promise this. But he knew that he didn't want anyone to know what he now believed was going to happen. Harry walked over to the door and grabbed hold of the handle before looking back once more. "Please for me." and he opened the door and left.

"Fred what have we done?" George gave his brother a mischievous look

"I believe we just tricked Harry into thinking he is going to be stabbed, but at least now he has confidence he will get his powers back." Fred returned the look, "besides we can tell him the truth once he has them again. But I hate thinking he believes he is going to get stabbed."

Fred and George started to look around the room until they came across another mirror. Fred handed it to George with a shaky hand and fear written all over his face. A note written on the mirror _fake mirror_. After reading the note both boys realized that Harry had indeed looked into the true Oracle mirror that they had stolen from Hogwarts

Harry walked off after keeping his ear to the twins door for a moment. Try and trick me huh. Just wait I'll get them back. Harry walked into the bathroom and turned back into his elf like form. Well at least now he knew that he still had this form, but would he really get his powers back. Returning to normal Harry walked back to Ron's room and went to bed for the night. He didn't fall asleep nor did he answer his friends calls when they had entered the room. He just wanted some time to think. "Why? Why is it always me?"

* * *

Please Review. I like them. And a bid THANK YOU to all who put my story on their Favorite list.


	6. A Good Day

Normal Disclaimers apply I don't own Harry Potter or his world, The only things that are mine are the new charas.

* * *

Harry woke up and felt a tingle in his hand, he looked down and noticed that a ward had been tied to him. One that would alert anyone of his movement. Harry quickly turned into his Elvin form and carefully attached the ward to the bed, so as not to set it off.

He then slowly got ready and dressed it had been one month without his powers, but they were slowly returning to him. It was relieving yet slightly terrifying he still had no idea what had caused him to lose them in the first place, but Tristin had came for Casey and told him not to worry about it.

Apparently it had happened to her and Casey, and within a month and a half they had their powers back and at a fuller capacity then before. She had also promised to keep it quiet from the others.

He figured that if people thought that his magic was weak they would be off guard for when the real attack happened the only person he wouldn't be able to fool would be Dumbledore.

Harry had written a letter to the headmaster and asked him to meet him privately so that they may talk. And he had replied that he would like that, to meet him at his office after the sorting ceremony.

Harry inwardly groaned tonight they would be returning to Hogwarts and Harry could only use about a third of his new powers, but nothing much more than that.

After finally getting dressed Harry walked down stairs to see the faces of everyone trying to figure out yet again how Harry had fooled their wards with his magic so weak.

"Hi ya Harry.." came George's voice next to him.

"See you did it again." Fred finished the sentence with a look of excitement on his face.

Harry knew something was up, but wasn't quite sure he wanted to find out what. The mirror was bad enough.

"We were just wondering if you would like to.." started Fred this time.

"Help us with a little prank for your going away party." ended George.

Harry looked into their eyes and saw nothing but mischief in there. But he knew that the Twins wouldn't be coming with him and the gifts or pranks they had offered him had been quite exclusive one might say.

"And what would this prank require me to do? Asked Harry.

"Nothing major." stated George. Harry knew when they weren't finishing each others sentences that that could only mean things were going to get worse.

"Just put this on the floor of your dorm room when you get there and see the magic in the morning." Fred answered.

Harry grabbed the item and put it in his robes. "I guess it wont hurt that much then." Harry made his way down for breakfast. And stopped in the doorway.

"Seamus, Casey, what are you guys doing here?" Harry inquired, he knew that Casey had been staying at Seamus'.

"Oh, didn't you hear I am going to go and finish my studying at the school, Tristin is coming also she heard her mate calling her a fortnight ago and she wants me to meet him or her. She still hasn't told me a damn thing about them. So I am quite curious as to who the little punk is." Casey answered in more detail than was really necessary.

Harry looked around to make sure that they were the only ones in the vicinity. "What about Merlin and Dökkálfar?"

"Didn't Tristin tell you Merlin is going to be are new DADA professor, I cant remember what name he is choosing to go by, but I am sure it will suit him." Casey slightly snickered.

"You guys met Merlin. Why didn't you tell me?" Seamus was glowing with excitement.

"I tried once but you pinned me to your couch and…"Harry interrupted Casey's telling.

"I don't want to hear it."

Harry walked out of the room in time to hear Casey shout "your lose he is enormous." Causing Harry to run back upstairs to make sure he was all packed. And Seamus and Casey laughing in the kitchen.

Harry entered the room and locked the door. Sometimes when others were happy it felt like it took a piece of him and shattered it all over again.

Harry looked into his trunk one last time and made sure everything was where he needed it to be.

He picked up his mother's diary, he had opened it a hundred times and never been able to make hides nor tales of it. It was blank. He had tried to write in it like in his second year with time but nothing happened and the ink just stayed there to disappear the next night.

Harry went to the window sill to watch the sun finish rising and held the book to his chest. He hadn't forgotten his promise, he would study this year. No more falling into death eater traps. No more losing the ones he loved to a war that he had to finish.

Harry let the tears roll down his cheeks and fall onto the book he held in his arms.

He felt the book open and start to reveal it's words. It was a journal but not one of things she had done with James or him, but of her work done in the department of mysteries at the ministry.

Harry skimmed the book and realized that Lily had been fantastic at charms. Harry closed the book and cried once more, but this time with joy. He finally had something of Lily's that was just his.

Everyone made it to king's cross station and made way for platform 9¾ once through the gateway Harry walked with Casey and Seamus towards to train.

"Hey um, Harry, you wouldn't mind if me and Seamus had our own compartment would you? There's something he has always wanted to do on the train, but never had the chance before." Casey didn't even have to wait for a reply he could see Harry cringing and wave them off.

Harry found a compartment by himself figuring he would wait for Ron and Hermione to finish their prefect duties.

Harry pulled on a cord that was hanging in the compartment not sure why it was there. Realizing halfway through pulling that one should always examine before leaping head on. But it was already to late. Down came a ward that was blocking a child from view.

But it didn't seem like a real ward just one that this kid must have read in a book.

"Do you mind I was playing hide and go seek. Now he will find me easier than before." The kid exclaimed.

"Oh, Sorry want me to disillusion you instead." Harry felt bad for undoing whatever it was that this kid had set up.

"Nah, its more fun this way. Plus I guess you found me so that makes me it. So it's my turn to go find him." The kid seemed too happy almost unnaturally so.

"How long you been hiding?" Harry figured it couldn't have been long so why should he really give up on hiding.

"Four days. I wonder if I was supposed to hide somewhere in the castle and not out of it." The kid pondered to himself.

Harry realized right away that whoever had lost their child was probably looking for them right now. "Actually why don't you stay with me and I will help you find him. Who is it anyway."

"Nah I know where he is? Sev isn't that hard to find." with that the kid just disappeared.

"Did that kid just say Sev as in Severus Snape" Harry thought to himself, but got distracted as a another kid probably a first year went into the compartment. Not noticing Harry.

The kid lifted his trunk up and tried to put it on the shelves but to no avail. Harry got up and helped him lift up to the shelves above.

"Sorry didn't see you there. Wait a minute your Harry Potter." Harry just rolled his eyes great another love sick fan.

"Yup." Harry looked at the kid thinking that he had seen him once before but couldn't remember where.

"St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys that doesn't sound much like Hogwarts if you ask me." said the boy.

It all click this was Mark Evans from down the street he wasn't a fanatic fan or anything just curious. Harry smiled and laughed. "Well, we cant have the outside world knowing the truth now can we?"

Evans just smiled "Can you show me some tricks or something. I'm a bit nervous but I bet I would feel better if I had a friend in Hogwarts"

Harry smiled and raised his wand.

The travel to Hogwarts was relatively painless with Harry making things float and light hover and turning the outside wall transparent.

Harry departed from Mark on his way to get into a Thestral pulled carriage. Joining in the compartment was Tristin and Hermione having an animated chat about who they were going to spend the rest of their life with.

"Potter, Returning once more seems the dark Lord hasn't quite gotten his hold you." Harry knew it was Draco without even turning around.

"What do you want Mal…"the words got lost on his tongue as he turned around and noticed the subtle glow of blue around Draco.

"What's the matter potter lost your tongue." snarled Gregory from Draco's side.

But it seemed that even Draco had lost his voice upon meeting Harry's eyes. Draco simply blinked and walked off.

Hermione reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder and dragged him into the carriage. "Your going to make us late for the feast. Now get in here and sit down. I want you to meet someone her name is Tristin."

Harry laughed a little "You know you have Casey all riled up about whether or not your going to be with someone."

Hermione figured out at once who this girl was and smiled inwardly this was Casey's sister the boy who had mated with Seamus. "You must be so proud. I hear that the chance for someone to actually have a mate is like 1 in a billion."

Tristin laughed at her statement and made one of her own. "My brother is upset because I mean to announce to him who my mate is during the feast."

Hermione blanched for a second, "wow now that is unheard of two mates."

Harry could already see Hermione thinking about where to look this up in the library and how perhaps if one twin has a mate the other does also.

The carriage made it up to the castle and the students filed in. Harry looked at the castle and felt compelled to bathe in its magic. He probably would have stayed there also if it weren't for Hermione forcing him to continue onward into the great hall.

Harry sat down anticipating the new years the walk in any minute. And when they did he could hear his classmates making guesses as to which house the kids would be set in before they got sorted.

Albus stood up and looked ready to make an announcement. "You will have noticed that some children have not returned this year and also that we have two transfer students from… well I actually don't know where. But let us enjoy the ceremony and then onward to the feast.

Harry watched as the first two kids got sent to Hufflepuff and the third to Ravenclaw.

"Mark Evans" Harry had been anticipating this one.

He heard Dean and Ron both say Slytherin. "I think he is going to be a great Gryffindor." Harry remarked. Causing them both to stare at him.

"Gryffindor." Harry heard his house cheer as he waved Mark on over to sit next to him.

"I knew you would have been in my house." then Harry bent down and whispered into his ear you told the hat you wanted to be in the same house as me didn't you. Just remember it is our choices that make us who we are."

Evans had a look of awe on his face and whispered back. "How did you know?"

Harry just tapped his head and turned to see that Tristin and Casey were the only ones left to be sorted.

"Tristin Gryffindor"

The whole school went quiet as they heard whispers spreading fast.

Tristin walked up and looked at the hat and it stated Gryffindor without it ever being put on her head. Causing many cheers from the Gryffindor table.

"Casey Slytherin"

The whole school went quiet again with whispers.

And Casey did the same thing the hat never had to be moved once he stood in front of it, it exclaimed Slytherin. Causing shouts from the Slytherin Table.

Tristin stood and met her brother and embraced him and spoke loudly enough that the entire school could hear what she said next. "We are Twins not even different houses will ever part us."

Casey returned the hug and remembered his part of the vow from 900 years ago. "We are Twins not even a feud from the founders will ever tear us apart."

Casey pulled Tristin into a tighter hug and walked over to sit at the head spot on the table. Someone was already there but the magic that knew him as Slytherin forced the head boy to move and make room for its heir.

After the feast was eaten and Dumbledore had given his speech Tristin stood once more and made way for the Slytherin Table. "Follow me Brother it is time you meet my mate as I have met yours and to keep this formal I fully plan to wait while you get your mate and we can all know each other."

Casey knew this was an old pure blood way of saying that she already considered Seamus family and it would do her a great dishonor if he refused. So he stood and walked over to his mate and brought him to meet his sister. "We are ready introduce us to our future family."

Tristin walked a bit further and stopped in between the Ravenclaw table and the Gryffindor. Casey knew she was trying to keep him in suspense. "Brother I would like to introduce you to Dean Thomas. I have meeting with him for two weeks now. I believe it is time for you to meet him properly."

Casey extended his arm and whispered. "As I grant you permission to see my younger sister, whom I am her elder. I ask that you show me what it is you offer in proof of your worth."

The Slytherins were snickering in watching this display.

Dean looked up at Tristin and gave Casey a confused look. Then smiled "I offer nothing more then myself as gift unto your sister."

Casey smiled and grabbed Dean's arm. Casey loved pureblood traditions and found that he had trained proper for this.

"Thank you brother for sealing it with your approval. I thought it would be harder to get, especially with him being a muggle born.

Casey's face fell and he drew his wand and fired the first hex that came to mind. "dissindio." Tristin countered it and stood between Casey and Dean.

Harry watched all of it in puzzlement. And then Ron bent over to explain. "Casey asked him in the traditional pureblood ways of over a century ago only a true pureblood would know that. Or someone that had pureblood trainer. Tristin tricked him. Makes me wonder if she isn't meant for Slytherin."

Harry laughed at the comment there was no way someone that would trick someone so that they could be with a muggle born, would be in Slytherin.

Harry looked up at the head table to see the smirk on Dumbledore's face but he wasn't watching out here he was watching Snape. Harry looked at Snape trying to figure out what was so interesting until he noticed the kid he had met on the train was there. The kid was trying to drag Snape off so that they could play. Harry snickered to himself. It seemed he was meant to have some good days.

The meeting with Dumbledore went as Harry had planned it Dumbledore agreed to let him seem weaker. Harry returned to his room and unpacked he set the item Fred and George had given him on the ground and waited for everyone to go to sleep. Harry wasn't that tired so he decided he would wonder the grounds and see if there was anything he hadn't noticed before.

He started to hear singing coming from the lake and made way over to it. There he noticed Tristin and Casey in their Elvin forms standing on the lake listening to the Merfolk sing. Harry turned into his Elvin like form and joined them.

Before he knew what was happening they had joined in the song. He could feel the magic in their voices and felt it carry through the wind. The Forbidden Forest seemed to come alive. The squid seemed to be dancing, the centaurs came out into the clearing and watched the stars. Harry, Tristin, and Casey sang until the sun came up. It seemed that every creature that lived nearby had come to listen to them and the Merfolk sing a song of times long ago. When there hadn't been war, wizards and magical creatures lived together and helped one another.

* * *

Please Review..

Sorry for taking so long. I get to take care of a Baby now. YAY! Nephew, but ii watch him 60 hours a week so. But he is six months and doing great.


	7. Getting Through

All the same Discalimers apply.

Plus I thought it would be fun to do a few crossovers, seperate stories, but with these charas. and this storyline. I thought I would let you guys vote on it. you will understand how the crossovers fit in later. ;) But i wanted it in there for fun. and for Harry to have a learning experience. So when you review please go ahead and submit your thoughts for a crossover. I want Harry to visit Five other words. I also plan on one of them being for Sweetsmile. So if she would let me know what she would like, I would be happy to allow Harry to visit that world. : )!

* * *

Chapter 7

Getting Through the Day

Harry returned with Tristin to Gryffindor Tower, they returned to a room of people all looking up and laughing. Harry realized what the trinket that the twins had given him did. The floor to their room was transparent. Harry figured it must be one way or they surely would have noticed by now.

Harry run upstairs as fast as he could, he noticed that Ron had just got out of the shower and was wearing nothing but a towel. But since everyone was looking up the towel really didn't protect much anyway.

Harry made it into the room while Ron was looking for his robe still.

"Hiya Harry, when did you get up?" Harry just laughed at Ron.

"You do realize that the floor is transparent don't you." Harry said while pointing to the ground.

Ron freaked out and grabbed his robes and dashed for the bathroom. While Harry found Fred and George's magical item and threw it away. Then walked back downstairs to make sure that it had worked and it had, Their bedroom floor was no longer see through.

But the damage had been done everyone had seen some of Ron. Harry felt slightly guilty so waved his hand and whispered "obliviate". Hoping that it wouldn't cause any problems.

Harry walked out of the common room and made way for the Great Hall, he was receiving his new schedule for the year and figured that Ron would want some time alone.

Ron walked up to the table and sat down next Harry and whispered into his ear. "Do you think anyone noticed?"

"I'm not sure but I don't think so." Harry replied and noticed Ron sigh with relief.

Ms. McGonagall started to walk down the table and hand out the new schedules. Upon reaching Harry she handed him his schedule and told him. "You will find that you are signed up for four more classes than usually Mr. Potter as are most of the students, but we felt it imperative."

Harry looked at his schedule and noticed he didn't have any free periods and to make it worse he had two classes with Professor Snape. "This isn't fair. What did I do to deserve this and what is this. Runes! Why do I need Runes?" Harry inwardly groaned he knew runes already, how would he make it look like he didn't.

Ron laughed and looked at his schedule and groaned. "I have two classes with Snape also, but at least I don't have runes.

Harry made it just in time for double potions with Snape. Ron went and sat with Hermione while Harry went and sat by himself at a table in the front.

Harry heard the door open and turned around Draco and Snape walked in together. Draco took the only open seat next to Harry.

"Take a good look at your partners, we won't be trading partners this year. As it is you are taking advanced potions and I expect perfect grades. I have also been informed that I must minimize your homework load for most of you will be getting extra training." Harry wanted to scream a whole year with Draco. Ugh. Harry looked around there were people from every house, why was he stuck with Draco.

Snape walked over to the his desk and waved his wand. "follow the instructions on the board and make no mistakes. If one person in your group fails you both do. Now this potion will take approximately 4 weeks and I expect 50 inches of parchment on the pros and cons." everyone started to groan, but was stifled as Snape glared across the room.

Half way through class Snape had spent most of his time in the back. And finally made his way to the front to find that Harry and Draco hadn't even started.

"Mr. Potter do stop slowing Draco down. I would hate to see you both fail." Snape grinded out.

Harry hadn't been able to look away from Draco's eyes they seemed to consume him with something, but he wasn't quite sure what that was.

Draco had started to Harry what he needed to get when he looked into Harry's eyes and felt compelled to just watch them dance with magic.

Neither heard Snape nor made any movements to show that they knew he was even there.

"MR. POTTER!" Snape snarled loudly causing Harry to jolt. Making Draco come back to himself. "If you don't mind I don't have time for this. NOW get started or get out."

Harry and Draco worked relatively well together the rest of the class period purposely avoiding each others eyes.

Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione after class to make way for double Transfiguration.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know it was weird. It was like I was there, but I wasn't. Does that make any sense?" Harry just shook his head and went on ahead.

Class started and Professor McGonagall started out with a lecture of her own. "We will be starting advance Transfiguration Today. I don't want to see any Two houses paired together, so in liberty of making this easier I have put a name on your chair that will be your chair until it is time to switch partners. Furthermore, I don't want to see any wand waving until I have fully discussed the subject or subjects on which you will be transfiguring. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded and started to look for their new seat all four houses were taking this class together and everyone knew no one wanted to be seated with Slytherin. And Harry found himself luckily paired up with Draco once more. "great" Harry whispered to himself.

"Not like I care much for this either." Countered Draco. Having caused them to look into each others eyes once more. Harry couldn't move once more, he saw visions of war every time he stared into Draco's eyes. He saw Draco tied to a tree, while he was given the choice either save Draco and let the world die or save the world and let Draco die.

He saw himself start to cry and turn black. He lost sight of the vision and noticed that the whole class was looking at him. He was crying and Draco screaming.

"Mr. Zabini escort Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." Ms. McGonagall left no room for argument and scooted them out the door. "Mr. Potter you will be staying after class."

Harry inwardly groaned he was going to miss lunch and knew that there was nothing he could do right now.

"Now class I want you all to turn to page 55, there you will find your first year assignments I would like you to do these wordlessly."

Hermione was the second to get most of them, right after Tristin who had Transfigured everything that the page had demonstrated. Harry could see Hermione's frustrated glare. She didn't like to know that anyone was up to her level. No one studied as hard as she did and from what she could tell of Tristin she wasn't exactly the studious type, more the analytical.

Casey had half way Transfigured his quill into a frog. Well it had the hind legs at least. After about his ninth try he just stood up and waved his wand and shouted "Turn into a frog, damn it."

Ms. McGonagall stood up and went to reprimand him, but stopped as she realized that it had worked she knew it shouldn't have, but for some reason it did.

"Mr. Slytherin you will refrain from using that kind of language in my classroom." Ms. McGonagall barely whispered it.

"You will apologize! No brother of mine is going insult my head of house by using such profanity in front of her." Tristin had stood up and started to shout.

'Casey yell back we can't let them know that we have more power than normal.' Tristin spoke into his head.

"I will not apologize. I did nothing wrong, I got upset and well I yelled at my quill." Casey countered. 'make it seem like it was accidental.' Casey spoke back into his sister's mind.

"Well I think you should apologize for cursing, getting angry, you used accidental magic you have any idea how dangerous that is." Tristin hoped it would work it had to. 'apologize this time'.

"Your right," Casey looked down and hoped that he looked ashamed. "Sorry!"

Other than that class seemed to go pretty smoothly and was over before he knew it.

"Professor you wanted to talk to me." Harry walked up to her desk once everyone had left and he had gotten Ron and Hermione to leave.

"Yes, what happened? What did you do to Mr. Malfoy?" If looks could kill this one would have he hadn't done anything.

"I didn't do anything, I didn't even know he was screaming until," Harry cut off not sure exactly what to say about it. "I don't know it was like a trance." Harry looked down trying to remember what he had seen, but it no longer held in his memory.

"Alright, if it happens again I will not be so lenient." Harry smiled and walked out of the room and down to the great hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco found himself coming to his senses in the infirmary and tried to remember what he had seen, but it was gone.

"Mr. Malfoy can you tell me what happened?" Poppy stood next to his bed, evidently she has been waiting for him to wake up.

"I'm not sure everything just got too bright." Draco looked down at his hands.

"You know that you need to avoid bright light at all costs." Poppy reprimanded him.

"I know, is the headmaster here? I think I need to talk to him." Poppy nodded her head and walked off to get the Headmaster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat down next to Ron and started to pile food on his plate. "That was weird. I can't remember what happened, but I saw something then I came back and Draco was screaming and I was crying. Hermione do you know what could have happened?" Harry wanted answers he knew he had a vision, but couldn't recall it or any of the earlier ones either.

"I don't know Harry, but I think you need to stay away from Draco, He seems off. Even other kids have commented on it. I think that something is wrong." Hermione spoke in a concerned voice one of maturity and care.

Harry nodded his head and walked with his friends to the great Hall for lunch. They sat down in the middle facing the Slytherins. Harry looking over and checking to see if Draco was out of the infirmary.

Harry jerked his head towards the head table when heard the headmaster was addressing the students. Harry snickered a little Dumbledore was wearing a robe that looked more like Pajamas.

"It seems that we had a visit last night. If any of you were paying attention and looking out towards the lake you would have noticed, what I believe to be three elves singing, not house elves, but elves. And I am looking forward to their return. Let us all give them the space they deserve. Any students found wondering the grounds at night will be severely punished." Dumbledore looked around and stopped his gaze on Harry and smiled.

"Also, if you wish to watch upon them if they should return I will have a roster here for you all to sign. And I will have ward set up to you that will wake you." Dumbledore looked down and whispered to the headmistress for a second then continued. "Also, I have been informed that certain students will not be allowed to witness this joyous occasion, those of you will be informed later, you will find the parchment on the board in the hallway. Also, I am pleased to inform you that Quidditch will be starting back up in January having removed all of Miss Umbridge's laws."

Many students hollered in excitement. While others complained that it wasn't fair that they had to wait so long for them to be able to play again.

Dumbledore sat down and visited with Ms. McGonagall until Poppy came out and talked with him. Then they both left together.

Harry watched the whole scene with curiosity and stood and walked over to Tristin. "Can you cover for me? I am going to sneak up to the hospital wing and see what is going on with Draco."

Tristin looked at Harry like he had gone mad. She remembered the stories that he had told her about him and while she was at the Weasley's house it seemed that Draco was a curse word almost. But as she looked into his eyes she could see genuine concern. Tristin nodded her head and walked out the great hall with him.

"Hurry up, classes start soon." Tristin reprimanded as he was already late. Harry smiled and side stepped the wards and apparated to the infirmary.

He focused his magic on him and made it seem like it was nothing more than an element of some sort going askew.

Dumbledore walked into the room and looked over towards the area Harry was at, but he soon shook it off and walked over to Draco. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Our plan isn't working. You told me if I wanted to prove that I really didn't want to join with the dark lord the best way to prove it would be to befriend Harry. Well, I cant even sit next to him without almost having a fit." Draco sat up in his bed and flipped his legs over the edge. "It's like he illuminating this light from somewhere inside of him. And with my current condition I can't really be in the light. If it wasn't for your spell on me I wouldn't even be able to set foot outside."

Harry pondered what Draco had just said and personally he didn't believe most of what was said. Condition, what condition did Draco have other than being a complete ass all the time. Harry figured there wasn't anything that Draco could do that would make him trust him. And as far as he knew it could be Draco that is making him see these crazy things whenever they were near.

"Also, Headmaster there seems to be a link somehow. Every time I look into his eyes." Draco paused for moment looking into his hands like they held all the answers to every question he could ask. Then he sighed "I get these visions. For some reason I cant remember what they were, but they are becoming clearer." Draco took one hand pushed his hair out of his face. Harry snorted at that and realized that perfect Draco didn't look so perfect, but he was definitely not behind the visions.

Dumbledore nodded his head and smiled. Harry wanted to slap him. Knock that knowing look right off his face. Harry felt slightly betrayed, why would the old man try and make him like someone that had made his life a living hell since he got here.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, because you were assaulted by your father. I think that the best course of action would be to just tell him outright. Let Harry now, he doesn't like things going on that he hasn't got some grasp on. I am also afraid that if you hide it to long he wont let you in at all." Harry smiled the odd old coot knew him better than Harry thought so then why all the secrecy.

Harry looked around the room and noticed that Draco wasn't wearing new school robes. He recognized that second insignia anywhere he was wearing close from the same place Ron got his clothes.

Maybe it wasn't all a lie. Harry needed time to think, he know what it was like to not be loved by your family. It hurt, more painful than any physical wound anyone could cause. Harry apparated out of the Hospital wing and into the dorms, not wanting to invade on Draco's privacy anymore. Maybe he really should try harder and help Draco.

No, he wouldn't trust him. Not yet anyway. But the least he could do is try and help those who needed his help. Harry laughed to himself and thought of how Dumbledore must have helped Snape it must be close to the same thing.

Harry started to walk to his next class. He Pulled out his schedule once more to get a good look.

**Monday and Wednesday**

8am - 9:50am: Double Adv Potions

_Professor Snape_

10am - Noon: Double Adv transfiguration

_Professor McGonagall_

Noon - 1pm: Lunch

1pm - 3pm: Double Adv DADA

_Professor Yuki_

3pm - 4pm: Adv Charms

_Professor Binns_

5pm - 6pm: Dinner

**Tuesday and Thursday**

8am - 9:15am: Ancient Runes

_Professor Summers_

9:30am - 10:30am: Divination

_Professor Trelawney_

11am - Noon: Care of Magical Creatures

_Professor Hagrid_

Noon - 1pm: Lunch

1pm- 2pm: Herbology

_Professor Sprout_

2:30pm - 4pm: Mind Craft

_Professor Snape_

5pm - 6pm: Dinner

Harry smiled he hadn't realized that they would be getting the weekends off, including Friday. He felt himself shouting for glee on the inside.

Harry followed behind Hermione on their way to DADA, while thinking what he could do to help Draco without him knowing it was him. Harry felt himself smile, he knew exactly how he could help Draco, without him realizing it was him. He didn't have other forms just for fun. He even slightly doubted that Dumbledore could see through one of his glamours now.

Harry followed Hermione into the class room and sat down beside Hermione whil Ron set on the other side of her. Leaving an open seat next to Harry. Harry laughed slightly he knew who would be sitting there.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ron nearly shouted looking at Draco, whom Harry hadn't even noticed trying to sit down next to him.

"I am sitting where my name happens to be on this chair" Ron looked behind his chair and groaned. This wasn't his seat, but that was Hermione's and Harry's and Draco's while Casey was going to be sitting here in his spot.

"Why must Slytherins ruin everything." Ron complained while his face was turning red like he would punch the next person to get in his way.

"I believe that that is more a personal view Mr. Weasley. Now if you don't mind please find your seat." Ron looked up and noticed a new teacher he had been wondering who would be their new DADA teacher this year.

"Now would everyone please take out their text books and open them to page 555 and read the chapter real quick. And you can thank Ron for your first assignment." The whole class looked at Ron and glared while Ron turned a bright shade Red matching his hair color. "I am Professor Yuki and since I am assigning an extra assignment on your first day. I believe we must really be off to a good start. Ms. Granger I have a syllabus on top of my desk would you mind handing it out to the class." Hermione went and picked up the syllabus and handed them out while Professor Yuki continued explaining. "you will follow the instructions on this syllabus. If you happen to get everything done early then I believe that you will be more ready to continue on into further and deeper instruction on DADA if not I believe that this will be your last year in DADA."

Professor Yuki a.k.a. Merlin walked to the front of the class and pulled out his text book. "now as you can see the Dark Lord From 1647 was indeed a Gryffindor and if it wasn't for the group of Slytherins that fought him they world would have been lost to us back then. I would like a two foot essay on the details of this battle you will need to consult your library. And maybe a few Slytherins who may have knowledge on the subject."

"I am pairing each Gryffindor with a Slytherin to guide them if you happen to be sitting next to one then that will be your partner and if you can't pair yourselves then, well, you fail your first assignment." Professor Yuki, laughed a little and walked around his desk and sat down. " Class dismissed you wont find enough information in your books and well seeing as I am to inform you that Charms class was cancelled for the afternoon. I believe that you can get started and don't forget I will be expecting my assignment from your Syllabus also." Professor Yuki walked out of the class and headed off towards the charms classroom.

Harry groaned he had been avoiding Draco's eyes fearing that he would cause another scene. "Ready to get our project finished?" Draco's voice filtered through Harry's thoughts. Harry looked over and noticed that Draco was looking down avoiding eye contact.

Harry laughed and smiled his first genuine smile at Draco. "yeah let's do that."

Hermione and Casey were talking about the whole thing as if they had both read all the books on the subject already. "We'll join you Harry." Hermione declared while laughing with Casey.

They packed their stuff and went up to the library and started on their project. The rest of the day went well with them studying and creating a good detailed report on the events leading to the reason the Gryffindor became a dark lord. Dark lord Prewett was very courageous, but he wanted things done his way, having been pushed to the back for so long he finally lost it and turned to the dark arts, forcing those who didn't believe him correct to follow anyway.

And the parts of why the Slytherins with their great knowledge of dark arts were able to fight him and defeat him in a battle that lasted almost three days.

Harry let Draco take their homework and headed on down for dinner. Spotting Ron, he decided that he was going to sit next to him. "Where you been mate?"

"This homework assignment is so unfair. I haven't found a partner yet and from what I can tell Crabbe is the only one left. I'll fail for sure. Can I copy yours, and turn it in and say I worked with you." Ron looked at Harry full of hope.

"I don't have it, I let Draco take it he is the more responsible one, well at least when it comes to homework." Ron just looked at Harry his hopes dashed.

"He is probably going to ruin it, then he can tell his father that he ruined it so that he can give you a bad start." Ron looked livid, how could Harry think Draco was responsible, especially when it involved Harry.

Hermione sat down on the other side of Ron and started in on the project. "I can't believe how much knowledge that Casey kid has. He isn't very good with transfiguration. But I had him as a partner in potions this morning and everything was meticulous, not to mention his knowledge on historic events. Man he is like a walking book." Hermione looked like she had a small crush.

"You too, he's a Slytherin, hence his last name, Slytherin. How can you trust him?" Ron looked jealous and very upset. "Hermione I need a favor."

"If you want to borrow my homework so you can copy it, sorry, I let Casey take it with him. He felt that the 50 inches we did wasn't quite good enough he wanted to add a little extra." Hermione started to pile some salad on her plate and poured herself a glass of water.

Ron just glared "50 inches what the hell, he said 24." Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing he thought that Tristin was the one that was more into the writing and assignments stuff.

"I'm amazed he stopped at 50, I wrote a little big so I wouldn't have to write as much. I may have a talent for spells, but when it comes to impressive knowledge I tend to lose out." Tristin buttered her toast and looked at Hermione. "But it seems that Hermione has both of us beat, she can do both, I am truly impressed. Oh and Ron before you think Casey is evil because of his name, try and remember we are twins. We share the exact same parents, blood, true names, we are both Gryffindor and we are both Slytherin." Tristin bit into the toast and walked out of the Great Hall with her brother quickly in toe.

Harry remembered that they had asked him to meet them outside again tonight and decided he needed to go drop off his bag in the room. He stood to leave, but heard the headmaster start to speak.

"It seems that your schedules have an error, any of you that have been scheduled for mind craft will not be having class until Nov 5, the first Tuesday of November. This is due to the fact that we will be scheduling a interview of sorts to makes sure you are eligible for the class." Dumbledore sat down and Harry continued on his way out of the Great Hall and up to the Tower.

Harry set his bag down inside his trunk and ran closed the curtains to his bed. Casting a repelling charm and ward to warn him if anyone tried to open the curtains, just in case someone managed to get past the repelling charm.

Harry changed form and apparated to the Forbidden Forest and caught up with Tristin and Casey. Things were going good.

Harry followed this routine for weeks going out to the lake and singing with Tristin and Casey. Creating a ward of Light forcing Dark arts out of the area. And not allowing those who were surrounded in their presence to enter.

Harry loved it. The feeling of magic in the air. Knowing that it was listening and not just forced to do whatever spell he spoke. Harry felt lighter safer, like he was finally able to protect those he cared for.

Draco seemed true to his word and was really trying to be a real friend to Harry. Ron disapproved, but was learning to get over the fact that Harry was much more studious and that he was definitely getting better.

Harry knew also that he was hating not being able to look into Draco's silver eyes. He had always thought that they were marvelous, but he took what he had and appreciated it.

But he had kept true to his promise, He would be prepared this time. He wasn't going to let any more friends of his die, in his name, or for his cause.

* * *

Don't forget to review! I love all of them, from Praise to help. I don't mind if someone points out mistakes. It helps me become a better writer. YAY! Next time I post, I will put out your votes and what I have narrowed it down to. Thank you and enjoy!! 


	8. Fate PT 1

All the usual disclaimer's apply as always. I'm not nor will I be making money off of this. I just love Harry Potter and thought it needed a twist for fun. heh

* * *

Fate part 1

Harry stretched his arms, this was the first night he hadn't gone out to sing for night since they had gotten to Hogwarts, He had decided to sleep instead. He quickly tossed off his Trousers and lied down for a good nights sleep. Pulling the curtains around his bed closed he quickly fell fast asleep.

"Run, their coming." Harry turned around in time to see Draco run up to him and grab his wrist. Harry looked behind Draco to see what was coming while Draco dragged him off.

Harry saw that they were being chased by two baby dragons, and were there were babies there was always a mother. Harry let Draco drag him as fast as he could. He looked to the sky and noticed that it was sunset. The clouds were pinkish orange with rays shining down from the sky.

The world around him dissolved and he was inside a huge mansion. Harry looked around to take in his surroundings and noticed that there were pictures of prestigious wizards on the walls and huge Persian carpets on the floor. There was also a couch on the far side about 5 feet from the wall. Harry recognized Narcissa, Draco's mom, holding a book and reading it to a baby boy.

Harry realized that the boy was Draco when he was younger. His thoughts got quickly interrupted as Lucius entered the room and sent Draco to bed. Telling him that stories were for children, not pure bloods. Harry followed Draco and watched as he dragged his feet all the way to his room. Upon sitting in his he looked Harry in the eyes. "Tuck me in please." Harry responded instantly and walked over and tucked the child in. Brushing a few stray strand of hair out of the he kissed him on the forehead "Sleep well" Harry whispered into his Draco's little ear.

The scene around him dissolved once more and before him stood a garden the size of the Quidditch field on which Harry played at Hogwarts. There stood Draco again, his father about to back hand him across the face, Harry wasn't sure what happened. However, he found himself standing in between Draco and his father and taking the hit himself.

Harry knew he had wanted to get in the way, but wasn't sure exactly how he had, but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was protecting Draco. Harry felt himself change into his elf form and grab Lucius by the throat.

"If you ever touch Draco again. I will kill you." Harry wasn't sure where the anger had come from or how his voice sounded so evil. But he knew his voice would have made Voldemort flinch.

Lucius thrashed in Harry's grasp until he was free and started to run away. "What are you?" Lucius' voice trembled. Harry could smell the fear leaking out of him.

Harry ran so fast it looked as if he had apparated in front of Lucius. Harry punched him. Knocking Lucius back about 10 feet. Harry upon seeing his hand noticed it was red.

He looked at himself and noticed that his anger was showing all around him, But right now Harry didn't care all that mattered to him was protecting Draco. Finally remembering Draco, Harry turned around and noticed that Draco was looking at Harry in terror. He quickly started to walk back towards Draco and turned back to his usual elf like colors. Harry then knelt down before this child like Draco and lifted up his chin.

"You have nothing to fear child, I am here. I won't let anyone harm you." Harry smiled at Draco and watched as his face slowly changed from one of fear to one of pleasure.

Draco then took his little arms and wrapped them around Harry causing him to flinch for a second. But a second was too much and Draco felt it. "It's ok, I will protect you also." Harry felt a single tear roll down his cheek. Never had he heard a child so innocent show so much love and adoration.

Harry returned to his human form and picked Draco up and carried him inside. Harry walked around the manor for almost 5 minutes until he found Draco's mother crying.

"Here he is. Safe and sound." Narcissa smiled up from a tear stained face and grabbed the sleeping Draco from his arms and held him. While whispering thank you to Harry and I love you to Draco.

Four people all woke up at the same time. Harry from remembering the dream so clearly and not understanding what it meant. Draco from having seen Harry protect him, but also protecting him. Lucius from having just been beaten by some elf.(he didn't see Harry change.) and Narcissa from seeing Harry bring her son in to her and protecting him, not having seeing him change either.

Harry felt himself need Draco, he couldn't understand it, but he knew he needed him. He ended up walking over to the window and forcing himself to stay there. It was hard. He looked out the window and saw the moon in the sky it was October 26 and the moon was full. Harry was glad that it was a Saturday. Also, the moon made him wonder if Remus was out enjoying the moon or if the transformation had hurt him again.

The lake was illuminated and for the first time Harry understood why it seemed that every night half the school body had watched them from the astronomy tower. Casey and Tristin were singing and they looked truly beautiful. The moon made them look like angels standing on top of the lake.

Harry briefly thought of joining them, but was stopped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Hermione staring at him. "They're beautiful aren't they?"

Harry smiled at her innocent question. "It's nice to see some in the world, when things seem so lost."

Hermione conjured a sitting couch, one that sat quite high off the ground so they could see out the window. They sat down holding each other. "I know this is the first time you have watched isn't it?"

Harry chuckled "yeah" he didn't realize all the things you don't notice when you're the one singing. Harry felt himself gasp. Unicorns had came out of the clearing and started to dance on the edge of the banks. He had never noticed that they too had joined them at night. Harry felt honored.

Hermione stood up and leaned her elbows on the window sill. "You just missed Ron he went to bed. He said something about taking the mind craft exam tomorrow."

"Professor McGonagall told me, I didn't need to take it as it was added mainly for me." Harry stood up and mirrored Hermione on the window sill.

"Good" Hermione started to look out the window. "There are usually three singing I wonder where the other is tonight." She then stood up and stretched. "It's nice to see a trio seem so equal."

"I don't know," Harry walked over to his night stand and noticed his glasses sitting there.

"It's okay, I noticed you haven't needed them since this summer." Hermione walked past him and walked over to the door. "Goodnight Harry, I hope you join us tomorrow."

Harry watched her leave and sat back down on his bed. "tempus" Harry whispered. 12:22am. Harry cast his usually spells on his bed and apparated out to the Forest and stood among the Unicorns and started to sing from there.

Harry felt like nothing could go wrong, the days past and he had worked out an illusion that would hold part of him. So that he would be able to watch with Hermione and Ron, while still being able to have a decent conversation. So that he could still join them at night to sing and also be able to have some time with his friends.

Tonight though they wouldn't be singing it was Halloween. Harry sat eating his Breakfast while listening to everyone enjoy the thoughts of the feast tonight and the party that would follow.

"Ron, you going to dress up for tonight?" Harry asked, taking a bite of his bacon.

"With what? I don't have anything to wear." Ron looked around. Then back at Harry, "you look a little off mate."

Harry looked at Ron he felt fine. "What do you mean?"

"Ron's right Harry, you look a little off." Hermione had put her hand to Harry's forehead.

"Well I guess if by lunch I don't seem better let me know and I will go see Madame Pomphrey." Harry stood up and put his bag over his shoulder. Feeling a little affronted that his friends would tell him he looked like crap.

Hermione and Ron followed all the while Ron grumbling about going to the library to finish a project and that he would see them after runes. And complaining that Harry really didn't the stupid class.

Hermione sat down on the left side while Harry in the middle and Draco on the right. Harry laughed "Hey Draco, finish the assignment." Draco looked up at the comment causing their eyes to make contact once again.

Nothing, no visions, no pain, nothing. Harry felt a deep longing, but forced it away. "It was a trick assignment. No wait, don't tell me you finished it." Draco's response forced Harry out of his stupor.

"What part was a trick find the rune that was wrong." Harry pulled out his assignment and looked it over. "isn't that what I did?"

Casey walked over and sat down behind them. "It was actually quite simple once you looked at it from a different angle."

Hermione finally getting her assignment out and having gone over it thoroughly. "I agree with Draco, it's a trick assignment."

Casey looked over at her and smiled. "You think that your smarter than me?" Casey moved over and started to show Hermione what he had done.

"That's wrong look at it right here." Casey looked to where Hermione had pointed and groaned.

"She's right. I'm sorry" Casey said while grabbing Hermione's hand and kissing it. Hermione blushed.

"He's taken you realize." Harry commented.

Before Hermione could retort that she was also, the teacher had walked in. "Okay, Who found the answer, who is my new genius?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Hermione, what did you come up with?"

"I believe that the assignment was a trick question." Professor Summer just smiled at her answer.

"Did anyone else get something different by any chance?" He looked around as Draco raised his hand. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Harry did." Draco just looked over at him. Harry looked daggers at Draco.

Harry showed the Professor his paper and showed him where he thought that the Rune need changed.

The teacher smiled. "Do you know what would happen if you put those together."

Harry swallowed. "Well if a rune set doesn't work together then nothing, but if it does you had better make sure that you put it all exactly right. With this particular rune designs and the different ones. You could essentially make a containment that would allow a person to get rid of their dark nature, like return a werewolf back to his only humans state."

"Well done, moreover, I cant believe you figured it out. I think that there isn't anything that I can really teach you. You have passed all my assignments without being an over achiever and somehow you still get a better grade than anyone I have ever had in here." Harry grimaced at the statement he had been trying his hardest to make sure that he was just average, but his holding back obviously wasn't really happening.

Harry looked over to Hermione who was giving him suspicious glances. Harry looked at her with his pleading face. "please don't tell Ron." Hermione's face instantly turned into rage.

"Harry you are excused, I will expect you back next time as my new teacher assistant for the remainder of the year." Harry looked back at Draco and walked out of the room.

Harry decided to skip divination also and headed out to visit Hagrid. Harry stayed there visiting until his class started. Harry felt like he was barely saved by everyone showing up as Hagrid had just took his rock cakes out of the oven.

"Harry we need to talk." Harry turned around and saw Draco standing there, "Can I talk to you tonight?" Harry only nodded and went and sat down next to Ron.

"What was that about? The ferret trying to kill you in private now." Ron asked slowly pulling a roll out of his bag and handing it to Harry. Harry took it in appreciation the only thing that he would have been able to eat here was rock cakes and he really didn't fancy those.

"Ron, I think you need to try and sit next to him. I think he has changed, not quite sure why, but I think its genuine." Harry took a bite of the biscuit and dropped it.

Hagrid had gotten three unicorns to come and be his show and tell for the day. The three walked away and one each went to Casey, Tristin, and Harry. The put their horns on their chests and Harry felt a darkness he didn't know he had in him being taken out.

However when it was over it was fifteen minutes into lunch. Hagrid had explained to the students that this was the Unicorns way of seeing if they were worthy. None would be harmed, but they would definitely rethink a few things that needed changing, However he was wrong.

When Harry came to Tristin and Casey were catching their breath also. No one was still around except for Hagrid. Tristin quickly grabbed Harry and started to explain to him what had happened.

It turned out that every year on Halloween they turned into an elf, but full of darkness. And the Unicorn had taken that out of them, never again would they turn dark on Halloween and how much they truly owed the Unicorns. But they wouldn't shine on Halloween either. It didn't matter they still had their powers, but they were free from being a light creature one day a year.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristin had awoken feeling quite depressed, today was the day that they would be dark, she hated it, it made her feel sick, she always slept the night before to conserve energy. She also knew that she would have to miss the latter half of the day or otherwise let the school know that she was the one singing on the lake and that would give away her brother.

'Well brother today is the day.' she spoke into his mind. waking him up also.

'I know' he replied.

'time to get through the day. I wonder how Harry is taking it.' Tristin inquired.

'Shit' he exclaimed. ' I don't think we told him.'

Tristin sat upright and ran to take a shower. 'I'm taking a shower. I will tell him at lunch so he can avoid everyone this afternoon also.'

'okay' he replied.

Tristin's day had been relatively normal until the unicorn incident. After which she decided to explain to Harry what was going on. And apologized for not explaining earlier.

Tristin followed Harry and Casey back to the Great Hall for lunch. 'you okay Casey'

'Yeah it was just weird. I am grateful though. Free in a way.' Tristin laughed at her brothers statement. She sat down next to Dean and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was weird, what did the unicorns show you?" Dean looked at Tristin, worry written all over his face.

"I don't think I ever told you about my brother, did I?" Dean looked at her, then over to the Slytherin table.

"I know Casey he even talks to me know. What about him?" Dean grabbed a plate and filled it with food. Then set it down in front of Tristin.

"Not Casey, Travis our younger brother." Tristin took the biscuit and bit in to it. Dean looked at her and he could see the look of sadness surrounding her. "I haven't seen any of my family since I, well since then, you know."

Dean looked at her knowing what she meant. "Wouldn't he be like you guys?" he grabbed her free hand while taking a sip of his juice. "I mean he is your brother after all."

Tristin looked at him, tears ready to fall. "He never made it past 14, I heard he was cursed to death or something like that from our grandparents, they had thought that he was the reason we were gone."

Dean pulled Tristin into his chest and let her weep silently. "I know saying it will be alright, doesn't really make it ok."

Tristin wiped the last tear from her eye. "It's not that, its because its our fault. If we had gone home we would have proved that we were alive and that Travis hadn't done anything to us."

Tristin grabbed her back and pulled a mirror out to fix her face. "Our grandparents were very protective of me and Casey. Travis was kind of a third wheel. Neither of our grandparents took him to teach in either belief, I had Grandpa Gryffindor and Casey had Granddad Slytherin."

"Oh, so he was kind of left out?" Tristin nodded to Dean's question.

"He used to follow us everywhere, always saying that he was going to prove that he was also their grandson, but he never go the chance." Tristin looked over at Casey for a second and smiled "You know Casey cursed him," Tristin looked slightly happy, "Anytime he ever saw a spider fear would grip him, Travis wasn't good with fear he would blow up half a house trying to kill one, truly believing that they could kill him with their presence alone."

Dean smiled at her somehow happy memory, personally he thought that curse simply twisted. "What made you think of him?"

"Today is his birthday." Tristin looked at him. Then smiled, "Me and Casey aren't going to be going to any more classes to day, I would like it if you and Seamus joined us today, to celebrate his birthing."

Dean smiled back, "of course I'll be there." he squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I'll go get Seamus and meet you guys at the doors." Dean stood up and walked over to Seamus to explain to him.

'Are you ready Casey, Dean and Seamus are going to come with this time. I think that we should have are little celebration down in the dungeons what do you think.' Tristin stood up and walked over the doors that led into the Great Hall.

'I'm ready, it will be nice having someone else celebrate with us.' Casey walked up beside her and waited for Dean and Seamus to meet up with them.

Casey grabbed Seamus' hand and walked him out of the hall. While Tristin mimicked her brother.

"I was thinking we would do it in the dungeons. What about you Tristin?" Casey spoke out loud so the rest could hear him. Also still hiding that he and Tristin could talk to each other telepathically, and letting her know he would like to celebrate in the dungeons, he liked her idea.

"He did like to hide out down there, sometimes made me wonder if he knew more about the castle then our grandparents." Tristin chuckled slightly. Over her emotional tirade.

They walked to the dungeons in relative quiet, until they could hear Snape shouting from behind his office door. "I will not celebrate anything, you hear me. And I did NOT save your LIFE."

They all looked at each other with a puzzled glance until they heard a voice that seemed slightly familiar, but none could place it. "Come on Sev, it will be fun. I'll help you get a Gryffindor in trouble." The voice said in a sing song way.

"I said NO. Wait, what did you say? Do I get to choose the person, or is this another one of your tricks." Tristin pulled Dean close to her and stepped closer to the door to make out the rest of the conversation.

Pretty soon the young voice was heard stretching out the word "please!" in a very innocent tone.

"What kind of celebration is it? And how will you get this Gryffindor in trouble?" Everyone had to move their ears away from the door as they heard the kid shout in triumph, "You know about the elves that sing at the lake. I will make one go there, from what I understand it is more forbidden for a human to talk to an elf, than anything I have ever heard of." they all could picture Snape's smirk.

"I see, I will join in your celebration, but you must make Hermione Granger walk up to them." Snape started to laugh, it sickened Tristin, but they knew that this could easily be fixed all they had to do was not sing for awhile.

"Okay Sev, see you at seven be sure to be ready." they heard the kid running for the door, they all quickly started to hide, but the kid didn't use the door he just ran right through it. And right past them. "Sev you have spies." The child shouted as he kept running.

Nobody got a good look at him, but they all heard the door open and knew that they had been caught. "What are you four doing out of class?" Snape spoke in his most threatening tone, causing Tristin to step back a little.

"We are going to go celebrate our late brothers birthday." Tristin spoke out.

"I don't care if your late celebrating it or not, you are not to miss classes." Snape stood aside making it clear that they were to go into his office.

Casey spoke up as everyone started to go in. "Not my birthday, our dead brothers birthday." Snape's glare vanished.

Snape looked at them, "alright what did you hear?" he waved his wand around casting a silence ward around his room.

"You can't send Hermione out there, she'll get hurt." Seamus butted in.

"I see, the trouble kids would get in, is with the Headmaster, and seeing as he and Hermione have been talking about her going out to make contact, I don't see this as a problem. Now I must ask you all to not mention this conversation to anyone." Snape had sat down behind his desk and pulled out a booklet, it looked like it had never been used before.

"Why should we trust you, I can smell the dark mark on you." Tristin's courage returning, she stood up in front of his desk and slammed her palms on it.

"I have an idea," Casey interrupted "our late brother was friends with two of the elves out there, I know how to contact them, I will tell them that Monday night you will meet them at the front gates, if you are to be trusted they will remove your dark mark, if not then I don't know."

"What makes you think that they would accept this proposal?" Snape looked intrigued.

"They wouldn't normally especially from me or my sister, but it is his birthday, if they accept they will meet you at the door, if not they will go to the lake and do their normal thing." Casey had sat down on top of Snape's desk causing Snape to glare.

Dean and Seamus were looking at Casey in silent awe. Until Snape broke their revere, "I will be waiting at the door, but make sure that you put something about Hermione in your message, so that they know we are trying to communicate." Snape grabbed his left arm.

"I will also write you guys hall passes for the day. If you fail in this attempt I will give you each a months worth of detentions." Snape handed them each a day pass and ushered them out the door.

They knew he was fire calling Dumbledore right now, but weren't to worried.

A few hours later found them in a room completely set up for a huge party, Tristin had invited a few friends and so had Casey and told them that they could bring a date.

They went up to the feast and enjoyed themselves until it was party time. Tristin figured that they would stay there until late seeing as they didn't have classes on Friday.

Tristin and Casey were the first there they had set down a present each on the table in the middle and started to light the candles that were floating around.

Seamus and Harry were next to show. "So who is all coming?" Harry asked upon seeing Tristin and set down a present of his own. Harry knew that these presents would never be opened, but he wanted to get their brother something special anyways, he had bought him a book on the history of the founders.

Seamus walked up and kissed Casey on the cheek. "I invited all of our class. And Casey invited all of his class. We told them to bring dates if they wanted."

"I see, so what possessed you guys to have party last minute, whoa wait a minute a party with Gryffindors and Slytherins?" Harry sat down on one of the couches.

"Actually it was Dean's idea. We were going to celebrate just us. But he thought it would be more fun with more people, kind of like a last party." Tristin smiled and looked at the door. Harry knew that she was looking for Dean.

She went and stood by the door and watched as more people filtered in. Ron hadn't been invited, but was Hermione's date so was there anyway, Tristin hadn't got on well with him. Mainly because he hated Slytherins and well here brother was included.

Ginny came in with Neville holding each others hand, she walked right up to Harry and started chatting. "So you going to start up the DA again."

Harry smiled at her. He definitely had thought about it, but hadn't gotten around to it yet. "You know what? Why don't you teach it this year and then next year pass it on to a sixth year again. It can become a sort of tradition."

Ginny smiled, "sounds like a great idea. I expect you to be there help things get started though.

Harry nodded and gave her little hug. "Just talk to Hermione about the fake galleons, I'm sure she can help you figure out how to work them."

"I already know how." Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out her Galleon. "How about we set it for this Saturday and see how many show."

"I like that idea." Harry watched as Theodore Nott walked in with Bulstrode and Blaise with Parkinson. He had thought that she was with Draco.

Almost as if he heard Harry think of him he walked through the door and joined his fellow Slytherins at the table and each set a present on the table.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him up from the couch. "Come on Harry its time to sing."

Harry jerked away for a second, how had Hermione found out. "I can't sing." He declared trying to get a way.

"Harry its only happy birthday it will be over before you know it." Harry relaxed in her grasp. That had scared him thoroughly.

"Fine," Harry tried to fake a scowl and walked over to join his school mates around the table and started to sing.

Harry stopped almost the moment he started he didn't know the pureblood song for happy birthday, so contented himself in just listening. When they were done he joined Ron and Hermione on the couch again.

"So Ron, how did your test go? Are you joining me in mind craft." Harry looked hopeful.

Harry knew instantly from the look on Ron's face that he was going to be suffering that class alone. "I failed, it turns out that I have no skill for ethics."

Harry's look changed slightly, "ethics?"

Hermione decided to explain. "Ethics, if someone has the ability to look into someone's mind the real question is will you use for the right reason or will you use it to pass your next exam." Harry understood right then. The temptation to cheat on a test was to high for Ron.

"So far it feels like I am the only one going to be in the class." Harry looked around.

"Actually Harry I think two people passed. It's going to be you and Draco and someone else." Hermione started.

"Draco, how the bloody hell did Draco pass?" Ron shouted.

"I think that's between him and his teacher, not me and you." Hermione answered.

"Thank you Granger." Hermione turned around to see Draco standing there. He had heard everything said. "I was told to come get you guys for truth or dare."

They got up and started to walk towards the table. And sat down around it, Harry hadn't noticed until then, but all the presents had disappeared. "Truth or dare?" Harry looked at Draco whom he had somehow sat down next to. Again.

Draco looked up and thought that there wasn't anything he would want more than to be able to look into those emerald eyes everyday. "wizards truth or dare. You have to do the dare, magic compels you. And the truths must be said instantly another compulsion made by magic."

"I see" Harry didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Is everyone ready? Here are the rules, No asking questions to personal. No dares you wouldn't do yourself. And finally do unto others." Tristin had an almost feral grin on her face.

"Casey, Truth or Dare?" Tristin looked purely evil.

"Truth, I wouldn't except a dare from you unless my life depended on it." Casey grinned.

"I know," if at all possible she looked slightly evil. "How big is Seamus?"

"Don't know." Casey wanted to scream he had been set up.

"wait a minute I thought you two." Harry stopped his talking, he had been teased all summer for nothing.

"ok dear sister…"

"Nope can't come back to me for three turns you know the rules." Tristin interrupted. "I added three but the basic rules still apply."

"Fine, Ron truth or dare?" Casey almost looked more evil than Tristin.

Ron looked at Hermione and felt a tinge of fright he was horrible with words. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Hermione for at least a minute." Casey put at look of complete innocence on his face.

"what?" Ron started but felt his body pull towards Hermione who was looking quite intrigued, she pulled out some chap stick and put it on, then grabbed Ron and helped him the rest of the way.

After the minute was over Ron felt secure, "wow," Ron grabbed her hand and sat back down. "Harry truth or dare?"

Harry thought for a second and decided that Ron wouldn't ask him anything to major. "Truth, but nothing we could talk about in private."

Ron nodded and looked over, "What are your plans after the war."

Harry slammed a hand to his mouth. Trying to stop it from talking. But the magic grabbed him and lifted him in the air. And removed his hand. "I will defeat Voldemort, he isn't what scares me, my problem is that I know I wont make it through the war. I know I will take him down. But I also know he will take me with him." Harry felt himself being set back down and then he ran for it. Not noticing he was being followed by three people.

They caught him before he made it out of the room. "Harry please stay and play. We will talk about this later. Is that alright." Harry looked up at Ron's pleading face and nodded.

He went back and sat down. Everyone looking at him with even sadder eyes. "My turn to choose huh? Alright, Draco truth or dare?"

Draco felt his spine chill. He may have gotten up and chased after Harry, but he didn't want him to ask anything personal, "Dare."

"Okay I dare you to take the person you love or believe yourself to love and do what you have wanted to do for a long time, you don't have to do it know, but you must do it before midnight."

Draco looked at Harry like he had just asked him to jump off a cliff. "Okay, I will but not now in front of everyone." Draco looked around spotted Blaise. "Blaise truth or dare?"

Blaise contemplated for a while and then offered "Dare!"

Draco smirked, "Strip naked for the rest of the game."

"WHAT?" Blaise screamed.

"Its ok, the rules, do unto others. He has to strip also for the rest of the game also to prove he would do it." Tristin exclaimed smiling evilly. She knew that the magic would actually make them do it. Weather or not they really would have without it.

Ten minutes later had Harry sitting next a naked Draco.. Thanking the deities that they were sitting at a table Harry could only see the upper half of Draco. They played the game for almost another hour. Then switched to a new game in groups where you had to lead someone around blindfolded. They ended the party around eleven letting Tristin and Casey have some alone time for their brother.

As Harry walked down the hallway he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into the corridor. "Time for my dare I guess. I tried not to come here, but my body wouldn't let me stop. So I guess this is the time that I really want to do it." Harry looked at Draco trying to remember what he was talking about until the dare he had given him came to mind.

"Me?" Harry barely whispered as he felt Draco's lips take his. Harry let himself go into the kiss, he knew right then that he had also found his mate. How was he going to explain this to his friends though.

Harry felt himself being led into a door next to where they were snogging. He felt hands pull his shirt up. Harry relaxed into Draco, this may be his only chance to enjoy this. There weren't any classes for three more days.

Two hours later, found, Harry fully clothed and trying to assimilate what had happened and why Draco had ran out of the room nearly an hour ago. Harry pondered for a moment but decided to just be happy. In a way, he finally felt like things were going to the way they should for a kid, not the boy-who-lived, but just a kid.

Harry walked slowly and slightly painful up to Gryffindor tower and gave the password, he walked into the common room just in time to get barraged by Hermione "oh, Harry its horrible, The Burrow was attacked Mrs. Weasley is at St. Mungo's. I told them that I would wait behind for you then you didn't show for almost two hours, I got really scared."

Hermione grabbed Harry into a bear hug and cried into his shoulder. It took Harry a moment to figure out what Hermione had said.

"St. Mungo's, We had better hurry. How are we getting there?" Harry could feel the tears building in his own eyes. They had tried to take his new family, again. Why couldn't he just have a normal life.

"They gave me some floo powder and told me to use the fireplace here. We just have to say St. Mungo's." Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and wiped away her tears.

He then led her to the fireplace and threw the floo powder into the fireplace and shouted St. Mungo's. He then led her on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Please Review It motivates me. lol. Plus if you find any errors it helps for me to correct them early on. thanks. 


	9. Fate PT 2

The usual disclaimers apply I don't own anything, but the plot. and the Characters I made. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Fate part 2**

Harry sat next to Molly trying to will her to wake up. "Come on, please, don't leave me, I don't think I could bare it twice. I've already lost one mother." Harry's words barely above a whisper, he laid his down her stomach tears soaking her bed sheets. "Please, I need you more than you know."

Harry tried everything he could think of for her. Everyone had went to go get something to help them stay awake, leaving Harry alone with Molly. It was Sunday morning and she had shown no sign of waking. "If I could trade places with you I would." He whispered into her still body.

Hermione was watching from outside the room through the door window. She knew how Harry felt about the Weasley's, the family he could never have, yet they took him as one of their own. Hermione watched as Harry cried into the one person that was like a mother to him. She felt hear eyes burn as she forced the tears from falling. Feeling that if Harry needed someone that she should be strong for him and the rest of the Weasley family.

"Yes, the answer is yes. Please adopt me, mom." The word sounded so foreign to his tongue, Harry realized that he may have never said it before and if he had, never like this, never to a person.

Harry reached out with his magic once more feeling her, not being able to find anything once more. "You can't leave yet, I need you so much. I promised I wouldn't let this happen again, but why, why can't I make it stop?" Harry felt the cold sting of tears burning his eyes. Harry wiped the tears away to try and replace them with resolve.

Harry lifted his head and looked her, his new mother's, face. Ever the Weasley. Her red flaming hair. Her pail complexion. Her worry free face, smiling up, like nothing in the world ailed her. Harry smiled down to her. "I will find a cure, even if it takes me away from what I trust and believe." Harry felt the new resolve burning inside his very being.

He knelt down and kissed her cheek. As Harry stood up to leave he felt something change in her magic, stopping him. He never even turned around. "You can't leave now, your child will need you when he is born."

Harry felt free, he knew that she would come out of it. If only for the sake of the child she was now carrying. Harry noticed Hermione staring at him. "How are you holding up, Harry?" Hermione asked walking over and standing beside Molly.

"I'm doing better, could you stay with her I need a moment on my own." Harry whispered while rubbing Molly's belly. Then left the room, he needed some time to think and as long as Hermione was with Molly then he knew that someone was with her that cared for her as deeply as he did.

Hermione watched as Harry left. She felt that the war was somehow always targeting the ones Harry loved, no matter how he tried to help and protect them, someone always got hurt and no one blamed Him, but he stole bore it all on his shoulders and never tried to share his guilt or pain with anyone.

Harry walked out of the room and started down the hall. Not looking where he was going he walked into someone. "Sorry." The word barely a whisper out of his still quivering lips.

"Harry! you OK, mate?" Harry looked up to see Neville looking intently into his puffy red eyes. Neville put his hand out to help Harry up.

"Yeah, I'm doing better. The Burrow was attacked Thursday and I was sitting with Molly." Harry took Neville's hand and let himself be lifted up.

"Harry, if you need someone to just talk to we're here. Everyone in your house and I'm sure even some that aren't." Neville placed a hand onto Harry's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. Harry smiled it did make him feel slightly better.

"Thanks Neville," Harry looked around to make sure no one was around. "Visiting your parents?"

Neville smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, well I had better hurry, Granny gets upset if I don't keep myself prompt." Harry watched as Neville walked off.

Harry walked down the corridor and debated on returning to the castle seeing as he was told that he should return and get his homework finished. He had barely walked another three feet when he felt a pull on his heart then a vision.

Draco was being tied to a post in the middle of a dark room, cuts and bruises covering his body. He was surrounded by what looked like death eaters, "Sleeping with the enemy. Draco must you always ruin our good name." Lucius' voice was cold and harsh. He back handed Draco harshly causing more blood to drip from his mouth.

Harry felt his vision return to normal. Draco was in trouble, and this time he knew it was true, this wasn't a vision from Voldemort, but something deeper. Harry looked around and quickly changed into his elf-like form and apparated straight to Draco.

Harry looked around the cavern he had apparated himself to. It was dark all around he was obviously some where far away, due to the fact it wasn't morning here. Harry looked up it was the middle of the night you could see the night sky clearly from inside the cavern through a huge whole in the top. Harry ran as fast as he could to the find his mate somewhere inside.

Harry looked around every corner he came upon. After about two Hours Harry found himself exiting into a room full of a group of death eaters or so it seemed.

"Elf, why do you disturb us?" Harry turned to see the occupant of the voice he had just heard and noticed that everyone that was in the room was wearing death eater robes, but upon closer inspection Harry realized that they weren't death eaters in fact the only death eater here was Lucius. Harry suddenly felt the pull of a different kind from inside him. He turned around and saw straight into those red eyes.

"You, I'll kill you." Harry moved with incredible speed and was in front of Voldemort. Harry used his magic and threw Voldemort across the room and into the wall. Harry felt the pain he felt for the Weasley, for Cedric, for his family well up inside of him.

Harry jumped back just in time to dodge a sword swinging in front of him barely missing his head. Harry reached his right arm straight out and summoned his sword from his new home into his hand. Harry shot forward and swung at the vampire and barely missed. But had enough time to swing it around his back and right into another vampires heart, dropping him instantly, not quite killing him.

"Elf you dare kill one of my children." Harry turned around and looked into the vampire lords eyes.

"I will slaughter you all if that is what it takes to save Draco." Harry decided to put everything he had learned to use and slowly started to force himself to move faster he went straight for the leader of the vampires. Then in the blink of an eye he was at the complete other side of the cave cutting down every vampire he ran into forcing himself to hold back just enough to not kill any of them. By the time he had dropped about thirty of them he heard the lord vampire speak again.

"ENOUGH." Harry could feel the walls vibrate with the power the vampire commanded. "You are no elf, the may be fast and agile, but none can compare with our speed, just as we cant compare with their agility. Making us suitable allies. Seeing as we are closely matched. But you, you move like the ancient gods once did."

Harry felt a spell zooming across the cavern. Harry moved so fast it appeared as though he had apparated. And deflected the spell that had been cast at Draco. "Elf I will let you have him if you offer yourself to my services instead." Harry looked up into those red piercing eyes and felt his body change.

Harry's whole body turned red with rage, this was the man that had caused all his suffering, all his pain. He charged straight at him and swung his sword straight down. But it never made contact, Voldemort had encased himself in a shield. Then with a wave of his hand he threw Harry across the cavern and into the wall. Harry felt his body crumble to the ground. Harry touched his back and brought his hand into view it was covered in crimson blood, matching his current skin tone.

"Voldemort, I will never join you and your twisted group of death eaters. You run around claiming to purify the world when you yourself are nothing but a product of a muggle and a pureblood yourself."

Harry charged forward and swung the sword at Voldemort again, but he still couldn't get through the shield that Voldemort had formed around his body. Harry ran his hand the length of the sword and watched as the runes embedded themselves onto the blade.

"You think that you can kill me, You a week elf creature." Voldemort sidestepped another of Harry's swings. Harry knew that he was extremely fast. But for some reason he couldn't land a single blow.

"I will destroy you." Harry threw a dagger straight at Voldemort, but Voldemort merely waved his hand and the blade veered off course. Harry struck again, this time with the runes on his blade. The blade cut right through the shield and cut Voldemort's arm.

Voldemort smiled and ran a finger across the cut. Then brought the blood up to his lips and licked it. "You may be able to get through my shield, but you will never defeat me." he then lifted his hand and a black mist rose and wrapped itself around his arm then ran down to his hand and formed a sword.

Harry charged once more, but stopped halfway as a vampire appeared in front of him. Harry swung at the vampire, but another vampire grabbed his wrist and stopped the sword mid swing.

Harry turned to look at the vampire, only to find he was eye to eye with the vampire lord. The Lord Vampire looked like a mere child. No older than eleven or twelve. Harry jumped back and looked into the Lords eyes.

"Your… Your…" The Lord couldn't seem to get a word out. But shortly came to himself. "How dare you come into my home, attack my children, then my guests." The Lord may have regained his voice, but not his composure.

"You dare attack my mate, and not expect me to come and claim what is mine." Harry rushed forward and stopped throwing his sword aside, feeling a spell dark and twisted he turned and saw Voldemort lift his wand. "Crucio"

Harry grabbed the spell and felt it purify under his touch twisting it and then throwing it back at Voldemort. Harry once again felt that pure feeling inside himself and watched as a cup standing next to Voldemort shattered and a black smoke poured itself into Voldemort.

"Lucius retreat!" Voldemort shouted across the cavern and charged at Harry.

Harry quickly summoned his sword back to him barely parrying Voldemort's attack. Harry quickly jumped and swung around using his magic to throw another dagger using both arms to force as much strength as he could into his swing. Bring his blade down onto Voldemort. Voldemort blocked but felt his knees buckle.

Voldemort jumped back and raised his hand making about twenty arrows appear and throw themselves straight for Harry. Harry lifted his hand to swat them away, but Right then Draco jumped in front of Harry and took them all into himself to protect Harry.

"DRACO!" Harry felt his voice shout. No longer seeing anything normal Harry felt his magic scream in rage right with him. The air around him crackled like lightning, his magic begging for an opponent. He turned and ran straight at Voldemort, but Voldemort summoned a vampire and threw it in his way.

Harry cut the vampire into pieces in less than a second. Quickly turning on the others. "Who threw Draco in the way." Harry charged right for the Lord vampire and swung, but the vampire easily dodged.

"I released him, so that you could take him with you. He threw himself in front of the arrows to protect you. The only one you should be mad at is standing over there helping you kill my children." The Lord vampires anger clearly visible at Voldemort for summoning one of is kids to use as a shield.

Harry turned Back to Voldemort and lifted his left hand and threw Voldemort against he wall and charged right at him planning on piercing his heart with his blade, but Voldemort lifted his hand threw Harry into a rock right next to Draco. Harry then knew that Draco was going to die if he didn't do something fast.

Harry charged for Voldemort once more and felt a blade pierce right through his chest. Harry looked down and saw the black sword sticking into the left side of his chest. Harry cautiously touched the blood pouring out of the wound and remembered that he had seen this happen in that mirror of the twins. They had given him a real mirror. Harry felt a smirk appear on his face. "Those bastards."

"I told you…" Voldemort got interrupted as all the vampires started attacking him.

"You, you said that you help me protect my children. Then you use one of them as a shield to protect yourself. At least he" The vampire lord pointed straight at Harry. "Held back enough not to kill any of them. But you, you don't care what happens to them."

Harry looked around as all the vampires he had attacked were slowing getting back up. Harry felt like screaming and collapsing at the same time. He had lost too much blood. He needed to get this sword out of his chest. Also he needed to get Draco to the Hospital right away.

Harry looked right at Voldemort and threw his sword right at him watching it pierce his leg. Voldemort looked at Harry and apparated away.

The Vampire Lord ran and caught Harry as he started to collapse. "Harry its OK I got you." Harry looked up felt terror tingle his body.

"How?" Harry would have asked more but didn't think he had the energy.

"I remember you from millenniums ago. One doesn't forget such a good friend." The vampire lifted him up and smiled such an innocent look. "We went through so much together, but I guess for you it hasn't happened yet."

"Legilimens." Harry felt the vampire lord insert the image of the green bubble that was in the time room back at his house into his head. "Go through it, it will help prepare you for what is to come, but first you still have a mission here." The vampire looked at Draco.

Harry reached for Draco and summoned the last of his energy. And apparated away, hearing the parting words of the vampire Lord. "If you love Draco as much as I do as he is my child. Then he will be happy. Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron ran into the castle and headed straight for the Great Hall. It was lunch time and Hermione had figured that would be where they would find Dumbledore.

Hermione was the first through the door and was glad to see the Headmaster sitting at the head table. She ran all the way down the middle of the tables and stood in front of the Headmaster.

"Sir, we can't find Harry. Did he come here?" Hermione started to pant try to catch her breath seeing as she had just ran from their common room.

"He may have, Why?" The headmaster instantly took the stance of head of the Order, ready for action.

"Mum woke up and we paged Harry and Hermione said that he had just been there, She said that he pretty much left right as she woke up and she tried to get us all paged to the room, but Harry didn't come so she did the point me spell. Then somehow confirmed that he was no longer in England." Ron stopped to catch his breath, which was long enough for Hermione to take over again.

"I also did the spell again upon arriving here and found that he isn't in Scotland either." Hermione looked into Dumbledore's eyes pleading for him to help her.

The headmaster stood up and looked at the deputy headmistress, Ms. McGonagall, who stood up and started to walk away. "How long has he been missing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Almost two hours sir," Ron answered. "I started to get worried, Harry would never stay away that long, not when it concerned someone he cared about."

Dumbledore looked scared Harry had been missing for two hours, last time this happened that weird elf was behind it. He could only pray that the same applied here. "McGonagall go talk to the aurors we need as much help as we can muster. I will…"

Dumbledore was interrupted as two bodies fell onto the table in front of him holding onto each other for dear life one with a sword protruding from his chest, the other with at least twenty arrows sticking into his back. Dumbledore recognized them as Draco and the elf who had been singing at the lake at night.

Hermione reached out and helped steady them when she noticed that they were about to fall off the table. "Dumbledore the elf, he is still awake."

Dumbledore quickly placed a stasis spell onto the elf. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Help me Dumbledore, Voldemort…" With those last words Harry passed out.

The small group watched horrified as Harry started to lose his glow. Dumbledore quickly conjured a stretcher and placed them carefully on it. But stopped just as two other elves walked into the room.

Seamus had seen Harry appear and ran to get Casey who told Tristin and they both apparated in front of the Great Hall and walked in together to collect Harry before anyone could discover his true identity.

"Leave them with us." Tristin commanded walking up to Harry and carefully running a hand over his body cleaning his wounds. She carefully cut her wrist and placed it at Draco's lips. 'Casey remove the cursed sword from his chest quickly and heal the wound' Draco quickly started to drink from her wrist.

Casey walked forward and flicked his wand up and sword shot from Harry's chest and he cast a quick cleansing spell then placed his hand over the wound. Concentrating carefully on his magic he let it slowly slip from is hand and caress Harry's wounds. Casey watched as they slowly healed and left him unconscious, but healed on the stretcher. Then he carefully walked over to Draco and removed each arrow slowly with his magic. Forcing them to leave his body without leaving any of themselves lodged in his insides. 'Trade me sister he needs more blood and you have given enough.'

Tristin looked into her brothers eyes as he lifted her hand and healed her wrist. Then slit his own and returned it to Draco's mouth. "Dokkalfar" Tristin whispered, the elf appeared before them only allowing Tristin and Casey and their mates to see him. "Take them to our house and put them into the time room to heal."

Casey lifted his wrist away from Draco's protesting lips. Looking carefully Draco's vampire body had healed itself completely of all its wounds. Casey smiled then walked up to the staff table. "We plan on seeing you tomorrow."

Snape glared at the elf, but nodded his approval. Then watched as they all just vanished from where they were, taking Draco with them.

"Sir?" Hermione was looking right at the Headmaster. Dumbledore nodded his head at her to continue, "was that Harry?"

"Alas I cannot say, but I was wondering the same thing." Dumbledore looked at her with sad eyes. "But until we are certain the best thing to do is to look for him, until we are certain that he is safe."

Hermione nodded and walked out of the Hall holding Ron's hand and closely followed by Dumbledore and Ms. McGonagall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristin levitated Harry and Draco into the Time room. Allowing them time to heal without allowing time to pass for others. She didn't need them to worry, plus as long as they kept Draco for at least an extra day longer, she may be able to allay their thoughts on Who was the person he was with. And Harry wouldn't be able to look to interested in Draco anymore without causing them to reveal their true selves.

Harry opened his eyes and noticed that he was back in his house and from the looks of things he was in the time room. He carefully sat up, feeling himself go lightheaded he fell back down. Blinking the black spots away, he noticed that he wasn't alone on the bed.

Draco was looking into Harry's eyes, "you've been out for at least a week. But I guess according to them no time is passing." Draco looked around. "They told me that they couldn't tell me where we were. That I had to ask you." Draco looked at Harry with a pointed look.

"Well actually to be perfectly honest I really don't exactly know." Harry chuckled lightly to himself. Realizing that he head never actually asked where the house was.

"This is a truly magnificent Library. Merlin can you believe it." Draco looked around and set his head down next to Harry's. "So what now?"

Harry forced himself into a sitting position. "I don't know. I never actually planned on getting myself beaten to a pulp by Voldemort. Strangely I actually thought that I might be able to win." Harry let his eyes wonder around the room trying not to let the discouragement take hold of his heart.

_"One doesn't forget such a good friend."_ The words echoed in his head. _Who was he? _Harry silently thought to himself.

"You tried your best and that is what matters isn't?" Draco looked like he was trying to cheer Harry up, but was hesitant. It obviously wasn't something that Draco did often.

"Don't, just don't" Harry kicked his legs over the bed and tried to stand up. Upon feeling the chill that ran through his body he looked down and realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes, quickly he grabbed the blanket and threw it around himself and moved to the other side of the room to sit down on the chair. Looking to any onlookers that he had just apparated.

"Harry you don't need to move so fast." Draco got up and walked slowly over to the chair that Harry was sitting at.

"I didn't walk fast. I walked normally." Harry watched as Draco seemed to be slowing down as he stood up and walked up to reassure him. Harry stopped in front of Draco.

"I said stop it." Draco jerked back upon seeing Harry so close. Harry got him before he fell onto the ground.

"Draco I think that you are having problems with the room. Cause I assure you that I am not trying to move fast." Harry carried Draco over to the Chairs sitting next to the Green bubble and sat him down.

Harry reached out and tried to touch the bubble without actually touching it. _"Go through it."_ Harry laughed to himself, why should he trust that Vampire Lord?

"Harry what are you doing?" Draco looked over to the empty space and wondered what Harry was so interested in.

"He has always given that area such a weird interest, avoiding walking there and other such weird things." Tristin had walked into the room and was watching Harry intently.

"It's not weird its this green bubble, what does it do?" Harry explained.

"There is no bubble, green or otherwise over there Harry." Casey explained. Sitting next to Draco.

Harry remembered a book he had read on runes and transitions. And ran to grab it and went back to the table to sit down. Wandlessly summoning a cup of tea.

"Holy Shit Harry." How fast can you move now.

"Casey language." Tristin lightly reprimanded. Obviously more interested in Harry's answer than telling Casey off.

"No faster than before." Harry quickly opened the book to the page he was looking for, ignoring their glares.

"Want to test that theory." Tristin summoned her whip and cracked it right at Harry who moved out of the way, and looked back to see his book about to be demolished. Running as fast as he could he grabbed the book and slid under the table avoiding her swing.

"I knew it." Tristin walked up to Harry and punched him. "Well I actually expected you to avoid it, but I think I just discovered how to get ourselves stronger. When we fight are bodies strengthen to give us the ability to survive and your body almost died. So in trying to preserve itself it changed itself making you faster more agile. Yet I bet your spells are definitely weaker."

Harry pulled out his wand and cast "lumos" it was normal yet it didn't hold its usually intensity. "Reducto" Harry pointed his wand at the table. And watched as it ruptured, but didn't explode like it should.

Tristin waved her wand at Harry threw him across the room. Harry quickly got up and ran across the room to behind Tristin and went to attack but didn't realize that Tristin had expected exactly that. He felt his whole body snap together and he fell to the ground.

"Ouch" Harry replied as he felt the spell lifted.

"Don't be so obvious I cast two spells one right after the other one with my wand to throw you away the other wandless behind me. Knowing full well by time you were behind me it would hit." Harry just glared at her and chuckled lightly.

"You just like knowing that your still unbeatable." Harry stood up and took really slow steps, keeping pace with Tristin.

Harry quickly took the book he was about to read and opened it. Skimming it to the point he was looking for. There it was but it wasn't what he was looking for. Tossing the book aside.

"_I remember you from centuries ago."_ what did he mean. _"We went through so much together, but I guess for you it hasn't happened yet."_ What hasn't happened yet?

_did I travel to the past, no that far back would be impossible_. Harry kept repeating these thoughts to himself. Trying to figure out what was meant.

Harry walked back to the green orb, it wasn't much of an orb. It was bigger than him and half of it was missing or looked to be missing. Half an orb just lying on the ground. Hmm, more of a half sphere like a foam ball cut in half and set flat side down, still analyzing the shape would not give him the answers he was seeking.

Tristin walked over to see what Harry was so intent on walked right through it as if it wasn't there.

Harry choked back his fright for a sec, if she could walk through it then maybe he could. He took a step toward it. _"Go Through it, it will help you prepare for what is to come."_ Harry was already stepping into it, when he realized that he was being sucked in.

"Harry, Harry." Draco screamed watching his mate disintegrate right in front of him. It looked nothing like someone who would disaparate but more like someone who had just been burned.

Then everyone saw the green orb for the first time, but just enough time to watch it fade from existence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt himself land hard on the ground looking around he realized he had landed hard on someone. "You…"

"Please help me, help me escape." The child had tears running down his face. His clothes were covered in blood. The child looked utterly terrified.

"Where can we go, where you will be safe." Harry lifted the kid up and listened to him describe the jungle and the place where they would be safe, as the child kept explaining Harry probed his mind and located the spot and apparated them both there.

The kid jerked out of Harry's arms, "your one of them, please I beg you don't hurt me, no more pain… please." The child was crying tears as crimson as rubies. Harry felt his heart ache and picked the child up once more and whispered.

"I'll protect you. Children should always be protected." With those words Harry realized that he was creating the Vampire Lord into what he would one day become.

* * *

Please Review. I like criticism and praise. If you notice a place where I spelled something wrong let me know so that I can fix YAY!! 


	10. What Am I?

The regular Disclaimers apply. I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is the plot and new characters I added and the story I am telling.

Thanks for all of your reviews, The inspire me to write faster I am already working on the next chapter should be up soon. 

* * *

-1**What am I?**

Harry let the child lead him to a safe place, or what the child believed to be safe. Harry watched the kid walk, taking in his posture and movement. It was almost ethereal, like watching a ghost, the kid moved with great speed, it was like he skipped movements all together. His skin so white it looked translucent, for all Harry knew it may have been.

But what surprised him most was how the child seemed like any other kid and now that he thought about it, didn't he just find out Draco was a vampire. Harry had always been a little worried about ever really running into a vampire. Another reason to never trust the ministry. Werewolves were just the same as they were before they changed, why had he thought vampires would be any different.

Except didn't vampires have to drink blood. Sure werewolves only changes once a month and didn't have to attack a human for survival, but a vampire. Harry just wasn't sure. This kid seemed more frightened of him, than the other way around, and at first he thought Harry was a muggle and yet the kid was still scared of Harry.

Harry watched as the kid kicked a rock on the path, proving even more to Harry that the kid was nothing more than a mere child. The kid turned around and waved Harry over. He hadn't even realized that in all his musing he had stopped walking as was just standing around watching.

"Coming." Harry jogged up to the kid. The child fell straight onto his back, looking up at Harry with more fear evident in his eyes.

"You move so fast." Whispered the child.

Harry bent down onto on one knee and reached out a hand towards the child, trying to put the most friendly smile he could muster onto his face. The kid just laughed. "What is your name?" Harry found himself asking. Quietly wondering why he hadn't asked before.

"Apo Vampire" The kid returned the friendly smile. While Harry flinched slightly.

"What?" the word had left Harry's mouth before he could stop himself. Why would the kid have a name like that, were his parents pagans or something. Maybe they were just twisted.

"It means sweet, well Apo does." Apo hadn't even realized that Harry had flinched at his name or didn't let Harry in on it if he did. But still took Harry's outreached hand and let himself be lifted up.

"Sweet vampire." Harry chuckled to himself, "That figures." Harry had picked the kid up and was carrying him on his hip bone. Apo was surprisingly light or Harry was surprisingly stronger he wasn't sure which.

"There is a cave right around the corner." Harry nodded to the kid and slowly walked, well slowly to him, onward on the path.

Apo suddenly let out a blood curdling scream. "It burns." The kid tried to push his way out of Harry's grip, but Harry held on tighter.

He looked up and noticed that the sun was rising. Shit. Harry ran as fast as he could while holding onto Apo, making it around the corner and noticing the cave that had to be at least another mile down, but Harry didn't let that slow him down.

Once they were in the cave, Harry created a ball of light in front of them and set Apo down beside him. Looking over his wounds.

Apo was covered in burns, Harry didn't think that the rising sun was supposed to burn them that bad. In fact he was sure that they would see it rising and return to their hide out. But the little beams had fried Apo he was covered in third degree burns.

Harry carefully removed Apo's shirt and started tending to the wounds. When he could hear Apo repeating one word faintly. Harry put his ear as close to him as he could until he could make out what he was saying. "Blood. I need Blood."

Harry felt himself go a little queasy, but he would be damned if anyone else died. Not when he could save them. He removed his own shirt and bared his neck towards Apo. "Drink."

Apo looked slightly apprehensive if one could actually look apprehensive while their face was covered in such grotesque burns. But gave in to his instincts. And bared his fangs puncturing the nape of Harry's neck.

Harry felt his blood leaving his body and after a minute had to force Apo off of him. "No more, no mo…" Harry felt his consciousness leave him.

When Harry woke up again he found himself under a blanket with Apo leaning into him. All his burns gone. Though his face was covered in blood he had obviously shed from crying. Harry once again cleaned Apo up from all the blood that was covering him.

"Your awake." Harry was a little startled at the voice, he had assumed Apo was asleep.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Harry wasn't sure how to start the conversation, but knew he needed to so he figured the best way was the Gryffindor way. Head first.

"Apo, How long have you been a vam…, needed blood to live." Harry realized that they probably weren't called vampires here or maybe that they were called vampires because of this kids name. Was Apo the first vampire. So many questions.

"Since forever. Well ever since they made me at least." Apo looked like he was thinking very hard. "A few weeks maybe."

"A few weeks. How old are you?" Harry wasn't sure how this was going to go.

"I'm almost Three weeks old." Apo looked at Harry with intense red eyes. Not red like Voldemort's whose were all red, with no white. No Apo's eyes were red with little black irises and white outing. Like normal eyes.

"Three weeks, I don't understand how can you be three weeks old. You speak engli…, were speaking Latin." Harry hadn't realized it but he hadn't been speaking English the entire time they had been together. Except maybe his first word upon arriving. "You seem to know a lot for only being three weeks old."

"I only know what was in this child's body before it become me. I can still remember how they killed him. The memories fresh three and a half weeks ago. They drained him of all his blood and infused him with the blood of one of the three gods. The frozen gods of time and ever since then I have always needed blood to survive." Harry felt his stomach blanch at Apo's words. Who would do such a thing to a kid.

"Apo where can I find the people who did this to you? And are you the only one?" Harry felt like he couldn't let this continue.

"I wasn't very far from where I had escaped when you landed on me. I was the only one they did that to. But there were a lot of others, lots of different experiments being done on lots of creatures and people." Harry felt his stomach twist even more.

"I have to go and try and save them." Harry turned to leave the cave. But Apo was already at the entrance blocking it.

"You can't go, you can't leave me. Plus you can't go there they will try and tear you apart, because…" Apo started shifting at whether or not he was going to finish his statement.

"Because why Apo? I can't just sit back and not help it isn't in my nature. I can't let anything happen to anyone any more. I just can't handle the pain, not if I can do something to help change it." Harry walked over to Apo, thinking that Apo was upset because Harry might not come back.

"Apo I want you to listen closely. I will return and when I do, I will have company. And when I return I won't leave you until you can manage on your own." Harry felt Apo's small body wrap around him.

"Okay." Apo's voice sounded so brittle and frail. But Harry knew that he would one day become a leader among the vampires.

Harry walked out of the cave and apparated back to where he had first met Apo.

Draco started pacing the room. He so desperately wanted to know what the hell happened to Harry.

"Draco this is what is going to happen," Tristin had knew that she had to do something, anything to calm her nerves and Draco's. "Harry will be back, hopefully with some answers as to why he left and what happened, but until he does he needs you to be strong for him. He may portray himself as strong but he still needs someone to be there when he needs them. Be that person. He risked his life for yours. You had better be prepared to do the same."

Tristin walked over to Draco and grabbed his hand leading him to the table to sit down. "We are going to return to the school. Dokkalfar will drop you off later. We can't be seen getting on all the sudden. Most importantly you can't let on that you know about Harry in any kind of way. When people start asking you about him you have to act like the rest of us. Nervous and worried. Which I figure won't be to hard. We have no idea where he is. Or what trouble he could be in."

"The only things we do know are that he is going to be back. Harry wouldn't leave you. Not after risking his life for yours." Tristin paused here for a second and gave Draco a hard look, like she was trying to get something sunk into his head. "So the only thing you can do is be there for him when he gets back and help me beat the hell out of him for playing with strange magic."

Draco chuckled slightly at the comment. "I can do that… for him." Draco walked over the area once more where Harry had vanished. Silently pleading that he be okay.

"Good." Tristin walked towards the door of the time room and grabbed a cloak sitting next to the door. "As long as this clock isn't ticking no time passes in this room. I'm going to wind it for 24 hours. It will stop after that. Then you had better hurry up and return to the school."

Tristin wound the clock for twenty-four hours and walked out of the room followed closely by Casey 'Do you think that Harry is going to be okay.'

'He had better be. I don't think that I can handle breaking the news that the worlds savior has vanished.' Tristin replied apparating with her brother back to the school and walking into the Great Hall acting Surprised to see Hermione and Ron. Running back towards the door followed closely by Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore passed them he gave them a smile. "Follow us please." Dumbledore continued smiling and had the twins follow closely behind.

'Do you think he knows something.' Casey asked Tristin.

'If he did he wouldn't have said please. He would have said follow me.' Tristin replied still not so certain herself though.

Upon arriving at the office Dumbledore waved his wand creating fours chairs on the other side of the desk.

"Now Casey would you kindly explain." Dumbledore asked upon sitting down himself. Not even offering any lemon drops.

'Casey if you break so help me' Tristin screamed into his head.

"Explain what sir?" Casey feigned innocence.

"Why you and your sister, being twins, have different last names. Also, why I saw you here in my old office when I was a professor fifty years ago. At first I was willing to believe those were your parents, then I refused that they would have twins that looked so much like them. If it seems to likely to be true than it probably is." Dumbledore looked over the top of his glasses at the two.

"What are you talking about?" Tristin decided this was more her area than her brothers. So took charge before he could ruin everything.

"It's ok lets just tell him. We used some rune time magic professor last year and that was why we got kicked out of our old school. We weren't particularly proud of ourselves. We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into, but we learned from past mistakes and so we chose to try our second chance here. Mainly because our ancestors opened the school, and secondly because we were told you always give second chances." Casey quickly chimed in. Tristin freaking out, how the hell did he come up with something so, so Slytherin.

Once Tristin realized how cunning it was, she realized how lucky she was to have a brother brought up in a cunning lifestyle. "I thought we promised to never talk about that." Tristin chimed in. 'nice work'.

'I'm not in Slytherin for nothing you know. This is were I can take the problem and turn it into an answer. I'll leave the ass kicking to you and the devious plans I will handle.' Casey smirked and continued staring at the professor.

Dumbledore just continued looking over his spectacles at them then nodded his head. "I think that I would like you to come back tomorrow after dinner and we can talk some more. I promise not to take up to much of your time wouldn't want to slow down your studies."

Tristin and Casey got up and left together. Fully knowing that Dumbledore hadn't bought it they neither had the grades in runes to be able to pull off such a stunt.

Harry looked down the road, this was going to be another long night. Truly he knew he needed to rest and take a break, regain his strength. He had been in a battle, then gave up a lot of his blood to a poor child. 

The dirt road was definitely windy and Apo could move fast. So he could have ran for miles before he got away. Harry decided that the best thing to do was to just pick a direction and start down the path.

After walking for almost an hour he ended up in a small town. Everyone was dressed in gray robes. Harry quickly transfigured his clothing and continued into town. Looking around Harry felt really alone he had no idea how to talk to the people and ask about weird things happening. Nor how to question them to find out if they were muggle or not.

"Thief, Thief stop them." Harry turned towards the noise and saw that he was pointing at him.

"What are you talking about I didn't take anything." Harry put his hands up and showed that he wasn't carrying anything, but that obviously didn't appease the man.

"You steal those clothes gray is only worn by the nobles. You aren't a noble." Harry clearly felt confused now. Surely everyone was wearing grey perhaps different shades. Maybe he shouldn't have chosen such a light grey.

"I assure you, I did not steal these." Harry prayed that the man would believe him. "I'm not from around here. I didn't know that your culture was depicted by what they wore."

"Enough of your lies." Harry turned to the new voice it was obviously a guard. He wore armor with a sword in his hand. He stood about two paces to the left of his horse and had seven lower officers with him.

"I'm not lying." Harry lowered his hood and took off the garment. Handing it over, but by the time he was starting to hand it over the guard came forward and reached for him.

Harry jumped back and found himself almost thirty feet away. Shit. "I told you I didn't steal it."

"Demon" The Guard ran forward with the others right next to him to help win this battle. "You will pay for showing your unholy face here."

Harry quickly changed into his elf like form and cast stupefy on the guard. "Hold your tongue or I will hold it for you."

The other guards all stopped and fell on there knees. "Forgive us master."

"Get up, I will not have people kneeling to me." Harry waved his hand and enervated the fallen guard and levitated him to his horse. "Never attack me again and learn to listen not everyone is a liar or a thief." Harry reached down and grabbed his robes. Upon his touch they turned white.

After having his robes on again he returned back to normal form. "Now can someone point me towards a place where people are doing ungodly things." Harry figured that that would be the only way to find his answer and save the people he was planning on saving.

The guard couldn't seem to find his tongue, frozen with fear. Yet had enough brains to point the opposite direction. So he had chosen the wrong way after all. Harry started to go the other way when he saw another man waving him down. Harry took a closer look and realized that he was wielding a staff and had a white orb floating above it.

Harry looked both ways and apparated over to the man. Figuring it would be fun to leave in a flashy display.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the man, no it was a woman.

"My name is Gwen, Young god." She knelt down and back up. "I felt your power and came to beg you to save us."

Harry looked her over. Save her, from what? She seemed powerful, in fact Harry could feel her power. "What could I possibly save you from?"

The woman smiled "Not necessarily me, there are creatures as impure as they come being allowed to exist and I ask you to go and destroy them."

_Another pureblood extremist great as if I didn't have enough things to deal with._ Harry quickly pushed his thoughts aside. "I don't believe I can answer that without knowing all the details."

"Go to the castle 5000 km that way and you will see what it is that I wish you to do." the woman banged her staff into the ground and was gone in a puff of smoke.

_Great first I have to save a bunch of people then I… wait what if they are the same._ Harry quickly went in the direction that the woman had instructed and found the guards running as fast as they could towards the castle also. They had obviously tried to trick him. Not feeling that he really had time to deal with them he turned the mans horse into stone with an engraving "Don't lie to those who can destroy your pitiful existence"

Finally arriving at the castle Harry realized he had no way to get in. _Time for some special ops._ Harry silently laughed to himself. Harry walked around the perimeter of the building trying to scope out any possible entrances. After he felt that he had looked at all the possibilities he came to his only conclusion. This Castle was impenetrable.

It seemed that the castle had been made of one giant solid rock. Allowing no light to enter. Leaving only two possibilities, either there was an opening on the roof or the front door. Both seemed unlikely, but since he now knew where it was he needed to be better prepared.

Harry let his magic reach out and grasp the wards around the castle feeling them for any vulnerabilities. If the wards from Hogwarts could be swayed then these too could be sidestepped. Harry silently stepped through the wards and into the castle right on the other side of the front gate. 

Not wanting to be caught he carefully moved into the shadows behind him. This was the time to attack this was the time to get information. He would attack after he had his information.

Harry carefully made his way down the entrance hallway watching for signs of anyone standing guard. After all there had to be more guards than just the ones they had harassing the town.

Harry slowly opened the first door he came upon and noticed that this castle looked eerily familiar the shape, the build everything. Where was he? Taking a closer look Harry realized this was his new home, the castle he had just entered was the place that would become his home.

"Great" Harry murmured to himself quietly. _This is what my house used to be._ Trying not to let his thoughts disrupt him any further he pushed his way on through and into the time room, right off the main waiting room.

If Harry thought that he couldn't be surprised any more than he already was he was dead wrong. There in the middle of the room was three beds equally spaced forming a small triangle. Harry slowly walked over to the beds to find out who the occupants were.

Harry felt his breath catch for the third time since he had arrived. Lying on the beds was Tristin, Casey, and himself in a dead sleep.

Harry pulled out his wand and cast "ennervate" on Tristin to see about some answers, he would have woke himself but he knew the punishment for tampering with time, and that one must never let themselves be seen by themselves.

Tristin didn't even bat an eyelash. She just continued sleeping her chest rising and falling, just like anybody else. 

"Lost" Harry spun around to find to owner of the voice. Harry was so preoccupied with his shock he hadn't even noticed someone enter the room behind him.

Harry pulled his hood closer to his face, praying that this man didn't recognize him. "No, Just trying to find a place to wash up, I ended up finding this room and was well surprised to say the least."

"Sure you were. GUARDS." Harry looked up into the mans eyes and whispered a "Sorry."

Harry moved to fast for the man to see and hit him over the head with a vase that was sitting next to him. Hearing a voice reprimanding him in his head sounding a lot like Hermione's "You could have just cast a simple stupefy." Harry smiled to himself wishing that Hermione was there. She would have came up with a plan for them, one that Harry could easily follow without causing the ruckus he had already started.

Moving out of the room to fast for the guards to see him walk past them, Harry ran down the corridor and on into one of the rooms he had actually never adventured. Seeing as that was most of the rooms.

There were glass tubes filled with water ever where, and inside the giant tubes were creatures and people. Harry silently wandered if these were still there in his time. Also, Harry was certain that glass tubes weren't supposed to exist yet. 

Harry realized that a lot more was happening here then just simple experiments and if he wanted answers then he was going to have to blend in more. Harry hurried out of the room and back to the one where he had knocked out the guy that found him.

Harry entered the room and found it empty, hurrying back out and anywhere to find the bastard. Harry checked every room he could. Eventually finding him staying in his respective room. Harry felt his anger boil, he grabbed the man and apparated them both back to the cave where he had left the kid.

"Harry your back." Harry threw the man roughly onto the ground and bound his arms and legs. "What is he doing here?" Apo backed away swiftly terror clearly in his eyes.

"Do you know him Apo?" Harry looked at Apo knowing that his Question was obviously a stupid one.

"He is the one that killed this body by draining it of its blood." Apo spoke in a quiet teary voice.

Harry feeling his anger get the better of him. Grabbed the man once more and threw him against the wall holding him there with his magic. "Ennervate." Harry watched as the man opened his eyes blinking away the blur.

The man didn't take long to notice that he was tied up and pinned to a wall, by some unseen force. "Let me go. You don't know who your dealing with."

Harry placed a hand on Apo and pushed him behind him. "I believe I know more than you think. At least as much about who you are as I want to. What I want to ask is what you are doing inside the castle, to all those people."

The man lifted his eyes and looked closer at Harry. "We are improving them. Using the blood of one of those three immortals sleeping inside."

Harry didn't think it would be that easy to get him to answer and went back to a saying that he had heard all to often. _If it seems to good to be true than it probably is._ "Why should I believe you? What proof do you have?"

The mans eyes were starting to cloud over. Harry knew that the man was obviously dying, but why? Harry quickly let them man fall towards the ground and caught him before he hit his head.

"His heart is failing. I can smell the fear and he wet himself." Apo spoke quietly but earnestly.

That was why the man had answered so fast, he was scared. Harry pointed his wand at the man and whispered 'legilimens" Harry felt the mans memories swim past to fast. But he noticed that every day the man wrote down in a book before he slept. A journal of everything he did that day.

Harry forced himself out of the mans mind not wanting to still be inside when he finally let out his last breath. "Apo feed. Make him feel the pain you felt when he killed you."

Apo looked at Harry, then reached out and grabbed the man letting his fangs out for the first time and bit hard into the mans neck. "Be sure to stop before his heart does." Harry commanded.

After about two minutes Apo stopped and looked right into Harry eyes. "I saw a journal in his mind while I drank, he kept all the info of every experiment in it." Harry laughed well one rumor had been proven true vampires could read minds.

"I know I saw." Apo looked a little taken back at that. "What were you Apo before they turned you?" Harry asked quietly sitting next to Apo cleaning off his face for him.

"They said that I was a pagan, always making things happen, I never meant to…" Apo looked at Harry begging him to believe him. Harry just smiled and held the poor kid closer. "Am I…evil?" The last part was said barely above a whisper.

"No your not evil." Harry pulled the kid even closer. "It is your choices that will decide who you are? Not what you are!"

Harry felt Apo pull on his shirt then slowly his hands released and Harry felt him fall asleep holding onto him. Harry transfigured a rock into a bed and set Apo down on it. Using the spell he had used to leave a piece of himself behind to talk with Hermione and Ron while he sang, so that Apo had him there with him.

Harry grabbed the man lying dead in the corner and left the cave. Using a glamour Harry changed his looks to match identically to that of the man. Harry apparated into the ocean and dropped the man before apparating back into his room in the castle.

Harry needed to know everything, he refused to just take this place down until he knew what had been happening here. And whose blood they had been using. Harry looked through the desk and found the journal. Harry opened it and starting reading.

_We found three bodies inside this castle, at first we tried to wake them. But it was all for naught. My friend was trying to take one of the gems out of Lightening's, as I have dubbed him, bed and his knife flipped out of his hands stabbing him. His blood flowed freely for a short while, however his body quickly healed itself completely leaving no scars, no signs that a knife had ever touched his skin._

_My friend got scared and ran. Screaming "The gods are going to kill me for what I have done." I knew the truth though these people had attained immortality, so I did what only made since I drank his blood._

_I felt his memories absorb into me. Not all of them, it's as though he knew I was coming and gave me only the memories I was seeking. Enough to show what to do. And telling me to start a journal documenting everything._

_Also, I have found that I can cast spells now a lot better than I used to. Here where magic is in everyone. My magic is now the strongest after these three gods, of course._

Harry flipped a few pages and continued reading.

_I don't get it. I tried so many different things, I have even mixed his blood with that of rabbits and created these creatures that wont leave me alone, they believe that it is their mission to serve their master. But for some reason two different kinds appeared. I call one a dark house elf and the other a house elf. Mainly because I figured that there would only be one kind. Or it would be light and dark._

_But it seems that it doesn't work with other animals. I have tried so many, but only rabbits seem to be able to change. Even with all the runes I use or magic I cast._

_I also cut my arm today it didn't heal. It seems that I did not become immortal. I must continue my studies. I must attain ever lasting life._

Harry flipped a few more pages and skimmed the page. Nothing still on which one he had gained the blood from. He flipped to the middle of the book and noticed a list.

_Human - Horse: his blood has mutated them into some sort of horse with a human upper body I call them centaurs._

_Human - Wolf: his blood has made them heal fast and extremely strong. They seem to change into a creature once a month I haven't found a reason yet. I call them were-wolves._

_Human: I drained a kid completely and let him have about five times as much of his blood as normal, he revived an hour after I had thrown him away. He seemed to need blood to survive. No matter whose it is. I have named him after his last name, vampire._

_Human: I drained another kid, but not to the point of death, then gave him his blood also. He started to glow then his ears started to point. I have also named him after his last name. Elf._

_Horse: I drained a horse of all its blood and gave it his blood also. It changed then vanished. I thought it had somehow started to move like vampire or elf. But I was wrong for it was still there. It didn't need blood to live but it had changed. I felt its body it was leathery and it had grown wings. I haven't named it yet. But it reminds me of the stories my uncle Thester used to tell._

Harry set the book down and slowly walked out of the room. It was his or Casey's fault that such creatures existed, but why would they want things like this to exist.

Harry walked out of the room and feeling like chains had wrapped themselves around him. Harry made his way back to the room full of creatures inside glass tubes. Harry took a closer look and noticed that they all had runes on them to sustain them, keep them alive.

Harry started to read the labels on the cases.

_Boggart: changes shape to what scares you most._

_Blood of the moon._

_Killable lvl 3_

_Were-wolf: Changes on the full moon. Heals easily._

_Blood of lightening._

_Killable lvl 1_

_Vampire: Can't be in sun. Heals very easily._

_Blood of Lightening._

_Not Killable without sun._

Harry continued reading and realized that about six containers had the moon for blood, boggarts, Acromantula, Grindlylows, Red Caps, Banshees, Dementors. The sun had six, Snidget, Ashwinder, Hippogriff, Griffin, Fire Slug, Fire Crab. The rest had lightening except for the three headed snake they called a runespoor which had all of their blood, just like all the dragons.

Harry felt like vomiting it was their blood that had made all the creatures. But he had no idea how they classified them, He just prayed that he was considered the sun. Then he could be glad that griffins and hippogriffs were his doing.

Harry walked back to what he called the time room passing some guards, but not caring knowing he had a glamour on. Once in the room he decided to look for evidence on which was which.

Harry looked at Tristin's bed first and found nothing, next his and still nothing, but upon looking at Casey's he found his break. The only place he hadn't really considered looking the headboards. Casey's had a moon on it. He raced over to his bed and saw the bolt of lightening that ran down it. They were all his.

The man had taken Harry's memories and created all these creatures. "What am I?" Was all Harry could seem to get out of his lips before he felt himself slink to the floor.

* * *

Special Thanks To Sweetsmiles. She is very inspiring.

And thanks to Niasphinx for pointing out errors my beta missed. 


End file.
